Sculpted Shadows
by MrsCaraHAnderson
Summary: On the run from her arch rival, Garruk Wildspeaker, Liliana seeks out the help of her old flame, Jace Beleren. Things are difficult, as the planeswalkers soon find out. Who is the beastmage working for, because who ever it is, is on a mission to control Ravnica. Liliana and Jace soon see that things are not always as they seem, including each other.
1. Prologue

_(Jace Beleren) _

I slam the door, frustrated. I should have abandoned Ravnica and the Consortium when I had the chance to. Now, I hold far too much knowledge to do any such thing, and it was my fault that it was left without a leader. How this place survived for nigh ten thousand years is beyond my realm of thinking, and that realm is rather large. I can't erase my memory; it would be an insult to Kallist if I did. He gave everything to defeat Tezzeret, so that no one else would have to be plagued with the man. What a liar and cheat the man had turned out to be. Suddenly, I'm desperate to stop my thoughts, but the masochist in me allows them to continue. I heave a heavy breath. I know which memories come next. I can't think about that time in my life without thinking about her.

The beautiful necromancer bursts forth, to the forefront of my mind. Instead of thinking about her selfish motives, I think of a night when nothing but she and I mattered, the night I took her for my own. Sounds of labored breathing, the feel of her skin, which despite her age has not changed. I think about how simple and easy that night was, and how I longed for it to never end. The moans, the gasps, the frantic, desperate clutching at each other, because we ached to be closer. The scars on my back are a product of her nails and black magic, and though I could, I never erase them. I haven't been the same since she left her marks on me, figuratively and physically.

I know she aches to be free of the demons she made a deal with. She tracks them and is willing to work with anyone to rid herself of them. My heart aches for her, I was able to rid myself of Tezzeret with her help, and I am powerless to rid her of her demons. She has a selfish nature, but I can't blame her. She's the only person she can count on. She's only had herself for over two centuries. Having powerful magic only makes one more vunerable, and this is a lesson that I learned the hard way. You learn to lead a very lonely life. Power makes those you love vunerable.

I never thought that I would be the victim of unrequited love, to allow myself to care for someone. Most of those I care about have betrayed me, including the woman that I am thinking about, romanticizing in a light that most, no, none would paint her in.

I wish I could find her now, but that would only lead Wildspeaker to her; I know that he is tracking my moves. Besides, he is probably furious with me for leading him to the wrong plane. He was searching for her, and I sent him to the wrong end of the multiverse. I couldn't let him find her; I vowed that to myself many years ago. He is surely turning that plane on its head searching for her. I can only imagine his fury when he realizes she is not there.

Besides, I am sure that she does not return the feelings that I harbor, that plague me when I'm at my weakest. She's burned into my memory; she'll reside there forever.

Just as I sit on my bed, I hear a shuffling, followed by a knocking. There is a frantic voice on the other side. My mind is playing tricks on me, surely. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It rings out on the other side, clear as a bell.

"Jace!"

I open my door; Liliana Vess bursts in.


	2. Sand Through the Hourglass

**Hello, MTG fans and/or readers of NUTI & ALM! I am MrsCaraHAnderson, formerly known as lovelyladybug5. I am offering an outtake of this story or a preview of the next chapter to those that review. **

**Be sure to check out my other fics, **_**Never Underestimate the Impossible **_**and **_**Anything Like Me; **_**They are based off of Suzanne Collins' **_**The Hunger Games **_**trilogy. **

**Big huge hugs to my beta, . He's the Jace to my Liliana.**

**Please read/review!**

**xoxox**

(Jace Beleren)

"Lili?"

I pull her through the threshold of the house and bolt the door behind her. She sinks to the floor in a dead faint. The runes on her face and body are glowing, and I feel the planeswalker magic coursing through her limp figure. I pick her up, and her body feels like it is on fire. I lie her down and sit on the edge of the bed for a brief minute.

Something is obviously very, very wrong. She wouldn't be here otherwise. However, I refuse to let any harm come to her if I can help it. I made that vow to myself long ago. Our past has more than its fair share of demons, no pun intended. Anyone who has been around me knows that I still care for her, regardless of her lies and her seductress ways. It's also obvious to me that she does not reciprocate these feelings.

I run a basin of water and carry it back to my room and sponge her burning forehead, trying futilely to drop her temperature. After a half hour of this, I force myself out of the room. I go to my sitting room and sink onto the chair. It's impossible to stop the questions that are bouncing around in my mind right now.

What could she possibly be here for?

What does she need my help for? She's always taken care of herself, and she's taken care of me. She is the reason that my mind healed after Kallist died.

Is it the demons? What about Wildspeaker, did he finally track her down?

Could she possibly be working with Rakdos? What about Lazav?

Is she cursed?

I can't even figure out why I care about this woman as much as I do.

I walk back up my stairs, taking care to be quiet. I run a new basin of water, sponging her forehead, trying to quench the inferno that's wracking her body.

Hours pass, those hours turn to days.

On the third day, she stirs. She thrashes and relaxes, her body covered in sweat. She falls limp and her eyelids flutter open.

"Jace?"

"Lili.. Liliana. What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Jace.."

Her eyelids fall slack again.

It's another twelve hours until she wakes again. I'm just walking out when I hear her voice, a little bit stronger now, call out my name.

"Jace."

"Liliana? What's going on?" Her voice is so weak. She sounds meek, and mild. This isn't characteristic of her. I hand her a glass of water to quench her parched lips.

"My magic is near exhausted."

"I know. When you fell onto my door step, your runes were glowing and your body was on fire. What or who were you running from, Liliana?"

"I can't endanger you by telling you, but I need your help."

"That was the most contradictory statement you've ever uttered, Liliana Vess."

She snorts, because she knows I'm right.

"Do you not trust me, Liliana? Haven't I given you proof that I will side with you? I sent Wildspeaker to the other end of the multiverse, even after it all happened! If I remember correctly I wasn't the double agent."

Maybe it was a little too soon for that, but I was nursing my manhood for months after she left.

"I trust very few, Jace Beleren. You are one that I do."

"Then tell me what is going on, Liliana!"

"Jace, I can't! I can't endanger you anymore than I already have? Do you think that I didn't care for you? Do you think that the guilt over selling you out to Tezzeret and Bolas doesn't weigh on me?"

"Liliana, you are the most selfish person that I know! I know that what happened between us meant nothing to you!"

Lili's eyes glow black and her runes begin to glow. I feel the black magic permeate through the room. This is dangerous and we both know it. Her magic could kill her.

"You know _nothing_, Jace Beleren."

"I was a mere pawn in your plan to get rid of Kothoped and the others. It was I who fell for you, not the other way around."

"You were _never _just a pawn to me, Jace!"

"You have the audacity to say that, Vess?"

"Nevermind. It was a mistake ever coming here. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Lili. Let me help you!"

"I can't endanger you any more, Jace!"

We've reached an impasse. I don't know what I can possibly say or do to get her to tell me what is going on. Suddenly, an idea swims to the top of my mind.

"Fine, Liliana. You don't have to tell me what's going on. Stay here until you get stronger, that way you can fight off whatever plagues you. Right now, you're no good in a fight or even to protect yourself. Any powerful magic would kill you."

"It's not your place to protect me, Jace."

"Liliana. You and I are friends; we are allies. I'll help you when you need it. You let me heal when I needed it. You protected me. Let me repay this debt to you."

"You owe me no debt, Beleren."

"Let me help you, Liliana."

I take her silence as acquiescence.

She's not strong. I bring her a bowl of soup, and we let ourselves reminisce. We talk about nights on the run, funny memories between the three of us. Sometimes, when the conversation goes silent, I know we are both thinking about what transpired on those nights, so many months ago…

The glint that used to be in her eye is no longer there, almost as if she's given up.

She grows stronger day by day. When she first came here, she could barely hold a glass and any magic was dangerous to her well-being.

Days become weeks. She tries magic, little by little. When she first arrived, she could barely summon a flicker. Her eyes would go black, and she would faint again.

Time passes. I go to my engagements, all the while keeping her whereabouts a secret. When she arrived, I cast a veil over the house, obscuring her from anyone. It's been close to three months when she finally gets her full strength back.

More time passes. Days grow shorter and nights grow longer. Sometimes, she smiles. She almost looks like a new person.

We fall asleep on opposite ends of the house every night. I try to grow closer to her, she pushes me away. There are days when my pride won't let her in. There are days where we don't speak, and there are days when we are inseparable.

There is one night, in the darkest part of night, when my name rings out from across the house. Terrified, I bolt in. She's sitting up, looking resolved.

"What is it, Liliana?"

"Garruk is after me."

It all seems clear as crystal, now. That was the problem so many months ago. That's why she showed up at my doorstep, half dead. She's on the run from Wildspeaker.


	3. The Truth is Revealed

**A/N:**

**For those that do not know yet, this is a collaboration between myself (Mrs. CaraHAnderson) and Mr. Michael R. Anderson.)**

**Hello MTG fans, fans of NUTI and ALM, and fans of Knickers and Company, its Mr. Michael R. Anderson. Since chapter one has been submitted for this, Mrs. Anderson and I have decided to continue this, and hope that our readers enjoy it. **

**Be sure to check out my other fic, **_**Knickers and Company, **_**as well as **_**Never Underestimate the Impossible **_**and **_**Anything like Me **_**by MrsCaraHAnderson. **__**Thank you, and please enjoy.**

**This chapter was written by Mr. Michael R Anderson, beta'd by Mrs. Cara H. Anderson. **

(Jace Beleren)

A series of emotions coursed through me; I felt months of pain resurface. All this time, I thought that Nicol Bolas had resurfaced, or that the demons had finally mustered the strength and army to track her down. But, the least thought of person had come to mind, and that is the one we may have the most trouble with. Never would have Garruk jumped to my forethought, I thought sending him off to the other end of the multiverse would have ensured that I saw no more of him.

But here he was, tracking Liliana, and who knows how close he could be to finding us. These past few months I could've made preparations, added extra security, and even gave the Boros and Azorius something to do. I could've given the Izzet a new toy to experiment with. But no, while Liliana recuperated she kept her thoughts shrouded from me and prevented me from helping. Nothing has changed, she is still selfish, but that is the reason I fell for her in the first place.

I looked at her, covered in sweat, shrouded in her night clothes, and felt her mind reach out to me. Without hesitation, I immediately took to her side and wrapped my arms around her, and for just a brief moment felt her relax. She won't say it or let her mind betray her thoughts, but she needs me as much as I need her. While we may never have those days back again, when it was her and I, at least now I can maybe help and hopefully restore our friendship.

"Jace?" she asked.

"Yes Lili?"

"You probably already saw further into my thoughts, and know that I'm scared.."

"Lili, I haven't read your thoughts, since you've first arrived at my house three months ago."

She looked shocked. It probably astounded her that I haven't read her mind or even attempted too. I trust Liliana with all of my being, and despite the troubles she's put me through, I would give my life to defend her, and that hasn't changed now. It never will.

"Well, don't know what to say," she spluttered.

"You can start by telling me what happened," I said, meeting her gaze.

She told me told of her most recent demon search and when she was was close to finding the beast, Wildspeaker ambushed her and critically wounded her. She did her best to fight him off, but his rage was fueling his attacks, and he overpowered her. She managed to escape in the nick of time, before he could deliver the death blow, and planeswalked herself to Ravnica. She spent the next week searching for me, disguising herself as a noble. She limited how much magic she used, until she bumped into a vedalken, who pointed her to my estate. How she survived the streets in Ravnica that long without dying was a surprise to me.

"Please, Jace, this is me swallowing my pride. I need your help."

"Why did you seek my help? I thought the great Liliana was too powerful to ask for help?" I said, maintaining a cold distance. This is one of those instances where I let my pride get the best of me. I'm still licking my wounds, like a puppy that's been kicked one too many times.

I saw her teeth grit and her face twist a little bit. That struck her deep; no need to read her mind, her face betrayed herself to me, always. I still knew her better than most.

"Can't you just accept for once, that I am asking for your help?" I don't really have much a choice, anyways, because surely Wildspeaker knew she was seeking out my help, and now we are no longer neutrals. We are enemies.

"Fine, fine…but if we're going to stop him, we're going to need a plan. And while I may be a genius, there is one who can help us better than anyone else I know."

"Who?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. She had assumed it would be her and I, I'm sure.

"The leader of the Izzet guild; Niv-Mizzet," I said, as a devilish grin creeped upon my face.

After dressing and explaining to Liliana how Niv-Mizzet can help, we set out for Nivix, the Izzet guild hall, in hopes the mad dragon can and will assist us. We leave the house and move with a purpose through the streets of Ravnica. As we make our way through the streets, we witness the Azorius agents detain several individuals, who may or may not have been guilty of the accused crimes. We see Orzhov thugs, extorting citizens for their money and information.

"Is it always like this in Ravnica?" Liliana asked, getting closer to me than normal. It's not a fearful hover, but more like she feels she is going to lose her way.

"Unfortunately, yes. The guilds used to stand for something and were used to better the lives of the citizens. But as millennia passed, the guilds became more and more corrupt, diving into their own selfish endeavors. I hope to one day restore the guilds to their former glory, and quell the rising friction between the guilds and the guildless." I said; my tone becoming monotone.

After a few minutes more, we arrive at the massive spire that the Izzet call home, Nivix. The tower gleamed pristinely against the city-plane's skyline, and radiated with power. Even after spending so long in Ravnica, the tower still made me stand in awe. We approach the entrance of the guild hall, and are greeted by a patrol of goblin guards. They salute me and allow us to pass, but not without shooting Liliana an evil glare. I turn to say something, but the guards are literally shaking in their boots. I look at Liliana and she is staring them down, her eyes glowing purple. Sometimes, I forget she is the most feared necromancer in the entirety of the multiverse, and can handle a couple of goblins. We continue through the tower, going higher and higher until finally we reach the _aerie._

We are greeted by one of the many guildmages that populate Nivix.

"Ah, Jace," spoke the guildmage, "Niv-Mizzet will see you now,"

I look at him, stunned, but didn't question what he just said. I look at Liliana again and the guildmage and she were locked in a deep stare, but one I would not like to be on the receiving end of.

I grabbed her hand, "Come Miss Vess, we wouldn't want Niv-Mizzet to grow impatient with us."

We quickly left the entrance to the _aerie _entrance and stood in a dark room. The darkness was impenetrable, and quickly swallowed us. I weaved a simple spell and illuminated Liliana and I. This room should be lit with blue and red flames, but instead black created a void. At first, I thought we were alone in the darkness, but this thought was quashed almost immediately; as I sensed a powerful intelligence quickly fill the room. Experiments and thoughts filled my head. I felt madness begin to envelope my mind, but it quickly receded. For a brief instant my magic wavered, but I quickly regained control. Liliana summoned a small purple flame, and laced her arm through mine. I felt my heart quicken at the gesture, though it meant nothing.

"Jace, are you ok?" I heard her asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but we have a guildmaster to greet." I said, as blue and red flames penetrated the blackness.

"Hello, Mind Sculptor. Did you finally decide to show up for our evening tea?" said a maddening reptilian voice.

"Hello Niv-Mizzet," I said locking my stare with his.

The mad dragon smiled, as only a dragon could.

"Will you have one or two cubes of sugar?"

_To be continued…_

**Review please! We appreciate all the reads but would love some feedback from you guys. **

**Best,**

**Mr. Michael and Mrs. Cara Anderson**

**xoxox**


	4. The Mad Dragon's Twisted Plot

**A/N:**

**Mrs. Anderson and I would like to thank you for your current support so far and hope we are writing an impressive story. If anybody has questions about Magic: The Gathering or any of what has been currently written please don't hesitate contact us. **

**Thank you,**

**Mr. and Mrs. Anderson**

(Liliana Vess)

I looked at the giant red and blue dragon with awe. I have heard of the dragon in my travels, but not once I have I seen him, not until today. His eyes were a bluish-white and shone in the dimly lit room. He towered over Jace and I, wearing his mad dragon grin. His voice was clear and rang out with sophistication that only a true dragon could possess.

"Tell me, Mind Sculptor, have you finally decided to let me help you find a woman to nurse your male ego? Perhaps Teysa would be willing, or maybe Aurelia, if she doesn't decide to burn you."

Without him saying it, I felt flames radiating from Jace's cheeks, as if Chandra had personally set them aflame. He hasn't said it, but I know he has been lonely all this time in Ravnica. I guess when you rule this plane, you cannot afford companionship. Maybe I have a bit of a sadist inside of me, because Jace's burning cheeks give me an odd sense of satisfaction.

"Good afternoon Niv-Mizzet," said Jace, a razor's edge to his tone, making his annoyance with the dragon clear.

"Come now, friend, art thou taking a tone with me?" said Niv-Mizzet in a condescending tone.

"Niv-Mizzet, now is not the time for games," Jace said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh but Beleren m'boy, you do know I love a good game. How about a round of rummy?" the dragon said, as a deck of cards materialized next to him.

"Niv…."

"How about checkers?" as the cards were replaced by a checkerboard, "ooh, ooh, I've got it! Russian Roulette!" the dragon said gleefully, as the checkerboard turned into a revolver.

"Niv-Mizzet! Now is not the time!" He spoke for a second, his anger rising.

I laughed at the dragon's banter, and how Jace was becoming bothered by the dragon. It was clear the dragon was joking, but Jace was getting his feathers ruffled., and Niv-Mizzet saw through that and for the first time, I truly laughed.

"Liliana! Don't encourage him, it's bad enough he puts salt in my tea, and now here you are egging him on," he said, looking more and more flustered.

"See, Jace, she has a sense of humor," Niv-Mizzet laughed heartedly. "So, putting the jokes aside, tell me why did you bring The Veiled One here?"

"Well, you see..."

"I need your help," I said, stepping forward.

"Oh, really? This is new; never in my lifetime would I have thought that of all people, Liliana Vess, would stand before me and ask for assistance. Tell me, child, what ails you that requires my assistance?"

I began to explain my troubles, starting back from the time I made the deal with the demons, my first encounter with Garruk Wildspeaker, and my time with Jace, Tezzeret and Nicol Bolas. I told him of Jace's kindness and willingness to help me, regardless of our past; As well as the last three months I spent recuperating at Jace's estate.

"So that's why he's been busy, and here I thought he forgot about our evening tea. Tell me,  
Jace, have you made any advances to the young lady, she is rather appealing after all," said the dragon, leaning towards Jace.

"Uh, adv-advances? W-w-what do you mean?" Jace said, again his face emitting heat.

"Oh come now Jace, you can't mean to tell me that after this woman has lived in your house for the past three months, there haven't been any…how should we say, chemistry?" the dragon said smiling, and giving a throaty laugh.

"Niv-Mizzet," I said, "While I enjoy harassing Jace as much as the next person."

I see Jace turn and gawk at me, "Liliana!"

"There are more pressing matters I would love to have your assistance with," I say, completing my thought.

"Ah, well it lasted while it did. Quickly, tell me why there wasn't anything Jace?"

"She was almost dead!" Jace replies.

"That's never stopped you before."

"Okay, moving on. Is there a way you can assist us?" I say, eager.

A devilish smile crept upon the dragon's face, "Why yes….yes there is."

The dragon informs us of a warrior in the Boros Legion that would prove very beneficial to our plan to stop the Wildspeaker. The warrior's name is Tajic, and he is an officer of the legion. He also urged us to speak to Teysa, of the Orzhov, and seek out Ral Zarek.

"We will work on something to mask your energy a little better than some spells, and make Garruk's planeswalking abilities more difficult into the city. Now go and try not to die, but if you do, can I have permission to dissect your bodies?" the mad dragon inquired.

Jace and I looked at Niv-Mizzet with a 'seriously?' look.

" It's just a joke, but Jace, do try take care of the woman. She's strong, don't forget that."

"I won't," he said, taking my hand and leading me from the guildhall.

After leaving the guildhall and getting back to the streets of the city, I took in the surroundings and had no idea where to begin. I just looked at Jace, and for the first time in a long time, I really saw him for who he was. Something sparked inside of me as I met his azure eyes, and a monster reared itself in the back of my mind that has not been there for quite some time. Unlike the majority of monsters in my life, this is not one I wanted to fight, but one I was scared of all the same. Those feelings I had for the mind mage resurface some, and my block on my thoughts wavered. Jace looks more intently at me, unintentionally catching those thoughts.

Before I could comprehend what happened, he was closer to me, pulling me into his chest. His arms were strong and his embrace was perfect. For a moment, I felt pure security, and felt as if nothing could harm me. I wanted to give into him, give into my feelings, but couldn't bring myself to it. I meet his gaze once more, and there is a fire in his eyes, that I haven't seen in a long time. The last time I saw this look, it was that night that I felt pure, unadulterated passion for the first time in my life.

"Jace…"

"Yes, Lili?" he said, leaning into me.

I leaned forward and prepared to kiss him.

Just as our lips were about to meet, something bumps Jace from behind and he falls on top of me.

"How very forward of you, Mind Sculptor. If only you'd been this way on that night."

His face burns a brilliant red and he jumps up, dusting off his cloak. He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

The feeling of deep disappointment that floods over me is not normal. Surely he felt that thought as well.

His smug grin answers, as he pulls me through the streets of Ravnica.


	5. Wandering Eyes and Loud Thoughts

_I am sorry for the gap between chapters. I (Cara) have been computerless for a few weeks. Special thanks to The Sovereign for his kind words, we appreciate it so much! Any feedback, reviews, favorites, are amazing! For anyone who reviews this chapter, I will write an outtake (Jace's POV of this chapter). This chapter is a teeny bit fluffy. We thank everyone who reads, and remember. _

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And **_

_**Magic On!**_

_Much Love, _

_Mr. & Mrs. Anderson_

(Liliana Vess)

Oftentimes, I wonder how much of my thoughts Jace hears, whether it be on purpose or accidentally. He has a pensive look on his face. I know that look all too well. He's planning something. That's what Jace does. He takes the facts he is given and then sculpts them into a plausible plan. He's easily the most powerful of the planeswalkers, myself, Ral Zarek, Wildspeaker, Gideon and Chandra. His mind is his greatest strength, but also his greatest flaw. He seems ignorant as to what he is capable of. Though, most of the stronger people in the multiverse do not see Jace as a threat, I've seen him at his best- and worst. I know how powerful Jace Beleren is, and that's why we're friends. Allies? What are we?

I really hope he didn't hear that.

"We need to pack up and head toward the Boros Guildhall, if we are to seek out Tajic. But before we get too far from the Izzet, we need to send a message to Ral. Though I doubt he is going to help us. He hat- has a certain distaste for me."

"I can be rather convincing."

"I know… I'd just rather not see you.. nevermind. Nothing."

"That isn't what I meant, Jace."

Of course, that's what he thinks. But I will not admit it, not even to myself most of the time, that our affair, our time together changed me. There is something there that wasn't there before. I can't hurt him anymore, I won't.

"Let's head home and rest until tomorrow. I can feel your mind buzzing."

Great.

"And we should talk to Ral and Tajic together. They're going to be the hardest to convince. Tesya admires you, Lili."

"Whatever you feel is best, Jace. You know these people, I don't"

"It isn't like you to sit down and let me take the lead, Liliana."

"Obviously my own strengths were not enough to keep me out of this situation."

Jace's face looks pained for some reason.

"Don't berate yourself, Liliana Vess. You have survived nigh two hundred years alone. You are strong. I'm just glad you asked for my help. I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"I would have sought you out otherwise."

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

I can't believe I let that slip. I can't hurt him again, and that's exactly what that path leads to. Jace being hurt.

Jace and I walk through the square, and then through the doors of his estate, collapsing beside each other on the sofa. He falls asleep almost instantly. When he sleeps, his face looks almost childlike. I can't imagine all the things that the man deals with, and he still chose to help me. I trace lazy patterns against his skin, letting my mind wander…

When I wake, I amble through the house. My hair is a mess, as I took off the headdress I always wear, it is uncomfortable to sleep in. As I'm headed back toward his room, I'm greeted by a very wet, half naked Jace Beleren.

For some reason, it is taking an unlawful amount of self-control not to rip the towel off of his lower half. I feel my face redden at the sudden upsurge of lust.

"You look beautiful when you blush."

As the words cross his lips, he himself blushes. My eyes unintentionally wander, he chuckles.

"It isn't like you haven't already seen it, Lili.."

This is the first time in three months that he has openly acknowledged our past. For some reason, I'm proud, and I have no clue why.

I give him a crooked smile, which he returns. He has gotten a lot more brazen since we last were lovers. Not that we are now, anyways.

"I need to go get dressed."

"Oh, yes." WHY does my voice sound like that? Why? I move out of his way.

He walks toward his room, and his back and leg muscles have gotten more defined since that night, and I unashamedly think about how my legs would look wrapped around his waist.

"I _heard _that, Lili."

"No idea what you are talking about, Jace."

Later during the night, I run myself a bath and let the water ease my bones. Jace excused himself to bed close to an hour ago, he looked haggard.

He runs this entire plane, day in and day out. He constantly has people trying to get in touch with him. He truly has changed since we were lovers. He seems so strong. His mind is no longer the fragile thing it was when I helped him recover. He radiates power, he has an aura of strength. I don't know if it's running Ravnica that did this, or losing his best friend.

I think of the long fight that we have ahead of us, something that we haven't began preparing for. He's spent the last few months making sure that I get my strength back. We haven't even began to think about what Garruk is setting up. He could be working with the Dimir, the Golgari..

I shake the thoughts from my head. I am powerful, and so is Jace. He has allies all across this plane. We will find help. I will thwart him if it is the last thing I do. I've never doubted myself, and now will not be the time that I start doing it. I am strong, and I was strong enough to ask for help.

My mind wanders to the other room, where the mindmage is sleeping. I recall the memories of feeling him next to me, and all of a sudden there is an intense craving to be next to him. It is not lust. I heave a breath and shake those thoughts as well. I won't hurt him again.

I dry off, and hang my headdress next to Jace's cape. The sight warms my heart. I head toward my room, passing Jace's. Idly, I think the words:

"Goodnight, Jace.."

"Goodnight, my Lili…" the mindmage echos, sleep thick in his voice.


	6. Phantasmic

The morning came quicker than anticipated, and the morning light coupled with the sounds of the busy city-plane, woke me from my slumber. The light shone through the elaborate window that provided an excellent vantage point of the beauty of Ravnica. Stirring from my bed, I sat up, hugging the silky blanket to my naked breasts. My long black hair flowed down my body and gracefully covered my back. I stood up, carrying the blanket with me to the window sill and looked through the panes at the life on the streets below, and the scenes from the day before were there. It seems this city is monotonous and life doesn't improve for many. But the city continues no slowing down, no holding back. Much like me; _no slowing down_, or_ holding back_. Those words echoed in my mind and pulsated through my body.

200 years of loneliness flooded my mind and body, all those years of loneliness and keeping company with the dead, tends to be…monotonous. After the loss of my brother, at my own hands, the wilds of the multiverse became my home. I went from plane to plane, doing what I needed at the time to survive. Whether it was with my tongue or my body, I did what I needed. Entrancing lords and ensnaring foolish young travelers. Many fell by my hand, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy. The power, especially after the deal with the demons, and obtaining the Veil was wonderful, glorious even. After all the two centuries on this world, I've always walked alone, even among the dead. But there was one mage in particular who caught my attention, and has always had my attention. Jace Beleren.

I looked from the window to my skin, and watched as the runes on my body from that accursed demon, glowed dimly. Curse that wretch, if ever his corpse and I were to cross paths I would torture it and submit it to the blackest abyss I could find. Suddenly a thick aura of blue magic permeated the air. My instinct turned to Jace. I quickly wrapped the blanket around me as a cloak, burst through the door and readied my magic, I sneak to Jace's room, and ready myself outside the door. I turned my thoughts to the familiar I would summon, and counted to three.3…2…1…

I stealthily opened the door, and to my surprise Jace was not in fact in trouble…well not in trouble as one would think. Let's just say that this is perfect blackmail for Niv-Mizzet. In the middle of the room sat a fully dressed mind mage, twirling little circles with his finger as a bright blue manta ray looking creature, he once called a "phantasm", flew in small, intricate patterns around and in front of him.

"Ok Titan, now I want you to start bobbing like I showed you."

The creature began to bounce in air and flap its unusually tiny fins. I stifled my rising giggles and tried all I could to resist busting out laughing, but it got the best of me. I burst out laughing and grabbed at my gut. I watch as Jace turned around and looked at me, the phantasm perching on top of his hair. They both at the same time cocked their heads to the side and continued to look at me. My laughing increased at the hilarity of the situation, but Jace just looked at me puzzled.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked continuing to look at me.

"Why are you playing with this…this runt?" I asked.

"His name is Titan, you leave him alone," as he said that, 'Titan', left the top of Jace's head, and cautiously began to approach me. The creature made movements similar to a hunter in the water would, acting as if I didn't see it. He got closer and closer to me, and acted as if he was sniffing me. In one swift motion I grab him by the fin and hold him eye level. The creature begins to flap its other fin and cork screw and spiral and continued until his fin I was holding became twisted up. The creature stopped for a second and looked at me before it started unwinding itself. I let the creature go and it tail-spun through the room. Titan bounced off of the walls until it hit Jace square in the forehead. The creature squeaked rather loudly and knocked Jace over. Jace leaned up and a red mark adorned his forehead and Titan rested on his chest. The creature regained itself and quickly crawled into the neck opening of Jace's cape; popping its head out and made a similar sound to a cat hissing.

I laughed uncontrollably, falling to my knees and gripping my gut. Tears swelled at the corners of my eyes from laughing so hard. I tried to regain control of myself, but every time I looked at Jace, Titan hissed, and it sent my laughter further into a roar.

"Apologize. Now," The mind mage declared, giving me a puppy like frown.

"Why?" I asked, resisting the urge to soil myself in front of him

Something changed on Jace's face, and I knew the grin far too well. It was the grin of sheer mischievousness and evil thoughts. The only thought that could've possible provoked such an idea in his mind was….oh shit.

He looked at me, "Oh shit is right." The next thing I knew, his eyes were glowing blue, and the sound of rushing water could be heard. A ball of water began to form behind him, and three streaks of blue mana ran on the floor and out of the room.

"So I hope you don't mind a little water, seeing as how you haven't visited the restroom this morning."

I looked at him and immediately thought of rushing water and having to use the bathroom. But an even more grim thought came to mind about the streaks of mana.

"That's right Lili, I sent my magic to seal off all the bathrooms. You have no choice."

I looked at him for another moment, watching that sexy, yet evil grin increase. The next second I was tearing down the hallway looking for an escape to release the water in my body. I ran down the hallway, screaming shit in my head as the mind sculptor tore after with the water. I tried every door I could but all were locked and sealed tight with his magic.

He came thundering down the hallways, water trailing behind him, as well as Titan. I picked up the pace, and tried to keep the blanket on me. As I passed a set of swords on the wall, the end of the blanket snagged, tearing it from my grips. "Shit!" I proclaimed, and left it. I turned yet another corner and slipped just as soon as he was about to grab me. We tumbled a few feet, water splashing and bodies flailing onto the cold hard floor. I laid there dazed as to what happened from my head hitting the floor. I opened my eyes to a drenched, smirking Jace, laying on top of me, bracing his weight. We stared at each other for a few more moments and smiles creeped onto our faces.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," he answered back.

"I'm Liliana, nice to meet…" I tried to say, but he cut me off. My lips met his and he pressed against them passionately. The connection, and fire I felt in my body was intense, and I feel as if something has been replaced, but neither of us wanted to voice it, not just yet anyway. The kissed lasted for another second or two and he pulled away. I felt a frown make its way to may face, but a smile on his.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked my face feverishly red.

"I um…I…" he tried speaking, but Titan popped himself between us and pecked me on the lips, giving a triumphant squeal. The tiny phantasm looked at me and gave a sort of grin. I shoot him a look and Titan quickly fluttered off, scurrying behind Jace. He stood up and helped me up as well. As I stood up, we just stood there; he looked off somewhere else instead of me like I hoped he would.

"Um…something wrong?" I asked, trying to meet his face. He kept looking away.

"Could you please get dressed?" he said.

"Why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I said, wrapping my arms around his and pressing my breasts as close to him as possible.

He quickly pulled his arm away, "please…just get dressed," he said. His face was beet red.

I probably had a look of astonishment upon my face, and shock. I was the most beautiful woman he has ever met. No, I was the sexiest and most beautiful woman in all of the multiverse. How dare he not look at me!?

"Try to project your thoughts to the whole city why don't you," he said.

"Whatever," I brushed past him and gave him a very inappropriate hand gesture. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know you're staring." I stop for a second before turning around the corner and give my hips a little shake, and suddenly the whole room became 100 degrees hotter.

Several moments later, and the small adventure filled with taunts at one another, the views of the city and the different vendors trying to sell their wares to make a living; we eventually arrived at the gates of the Boros Legion: The Sunhome. I will give it one thing, it was impressive; but if it wasn't white magic or red for that matter it would be a thousand times more elegant. Especially if we could literally put a few hundred...thousand corpses everywhere, maybe some specters….

We clear the gates, and walked down a hallway leading to the center of the legion's base. Stopping in a courtyard we observed the troops coming and going throughout the base.

"Well, Mind Sculptor who are we looking for?" I asked, squinting my eyes against all the shining metal and different species walking among each other in harmony.

"We need to find…" he started but trailed off. I followed as his gaze turned to a tower and a figure holding banner hung from a window. The banner had a very poorly drawn Jace, throwing up a "V"-sign with his fingers, and a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh my fucking god…." He said, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"JAAAACCCEEEE! Over here Jace! Hey Jace, up here! It's me Gideon! Remember me…oh God!" the figure name 'Gideon' screamed as he tipped over the edge of the window, and plummeted to the ground. "I'm ok!"

"Mother of god…." Jace said.

This should be very, very interesting.

**A/N****: I promise that Gideon is not a blubbering idiot. He's just very excited at the moment. And this is the last fluffy chapter for a while. Next chapter will be full of action (: Remember to leave a review, please! More reviews=faster chapters. Thank you all and **_**Keep Calm and Magic On…**_


	7. Allies and Just Lies

_**Here is chapter seven, guys! Thank you to the anon/guest reviewers that have been leaving Mr. Anderson and I kind reviews! We love you guys! **_

_**Keep Calm..**_

_**And **_

_**Magic ON!**_

-_**Mrs. Anderson**_

(Jace Beleren)

Gideon charges at me, Liliana moves before she gets bull rushed by a six foot six inch hunk of soldier. This is going end up being bad, bad, bad.

"Hey buddy! Aren't you supposed to be fighting a war somewhere?"

"No, Jace. I was here on leave and Tajic said that you needed help. So I stayed. What's up?"

Before I can respond, Gideon picks me up and gives me a bone-crushing bear hug. I'm no stranger to these. Whenever I was distraught over Liliana, and we were drinking, he would hug me. He's quite a softie when he's not in battle.

"I'm going to have to introduce to my girl, Jace, but first, who is this?"

I heave a sigh. This is not going to be good. He has made no secret to me or anyone else that he does not like Liliana. I smile at Lili, and she smiles back, good-naturedly. I wrap my arm around her, hoping it's a barrage against anything Gideon has to say about us being housemates. Is that what we are? _Housemates. _No, housemates don't kiss like that…

I feel my stomach lurch. I clear my throat.

"Gideon, this is Lili."

His reaction was predictable and immediate.. He gave her a look of utmost loathing and then gives me a look of shock. Before I can stop him, he speaks to Liliana, voice full of venom.

"You broke him, you know. He deserves better."

"GIDEON!"

My voice goes from a scratchy whisper to a roar. Liliana doesn't respect _broken. _She respects strong. I don't know what we are right now but I can't afford to look like a coward in front of the woman that I… I stop my thoughts. I can't afford to even _think _that word right now.

Liliana takes Gideon's hand in hers. I didn't expect that at all. Normally, he'd be buried under a sea of corpses.

"He does deserve better. Far better than I can ever give him, Gideon. We see eye to eye on that."

"If you hurt him again, I'll make sure you pay for it, witch!"

"STOP!"

Neither one of them are listening to me. Liliana smiles weakly.

"I'll hand myself over to the demons before I hurt him again."

"You will NOT, Liliana Calliope Vess!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Jace."

"That's because it's not an opinion!"

Gideon looks at us, I can feel his stare. But I'm locking eyes with Liliana, I can feel my eyes turning blue.

"Lover's Quarrel?

I know that voice. Ral Zarek. I have to get control of myself before we start talking to him. Liliana, however, looks perfectly calm.

Before I can even say anything Tajic appears, and someone must have contacted Tesya as well, because she is following suit behind Tajic.

We move into one of the conference rooms of the SunHome. It looks like some sort of delegation of supremely powerful people, though I suppose it is. I go to speak, thinking that it would be best, seeing as I conference with these people on a regular basis. However, the necromancer, the stubborn, beautiful necromancer speaks before I can say anything.

How is possible to be so regal and beautiful yet so infuriatingly stubborn? What even draws me to her in the first place? But then my mind flashes back to this morning. I think of her standing in my door way in nothing but a sheet, and then I think my rash decision to defend Titan. I remember chasing after her and then seeing the sheet fall to the floor, and then the rough and tumble. I don't know what possessed me to kiss her. To me, it felt like a slow build. Like there's something behind it. I remember the feel of her naked body underneath me, her breasts pressed into my chest. I had daydreamed and longed for this again since she left, but I had to stop. I cannot let myself and my attachments get in the way of Lili's well being. We have to find and make peace with Wildspeaker before I can think about relationship with Liliana.

I've read her mind and saw into her thoughts. I know that she's scared of hurting me, but I know she lusts after me. She hides her thoughts past anything but lust, however.

"Jace!"

"What were you fantasizing about, Beleren?"

Liliana's face gets red.

"Nothing, Ral. I was just thinking."

"Well your girlfriend wants to speak, so you should probably pay attention."

"I already know what's going on, Zarek."

" Well as most of you know, this is about the curse that I put on the beastmage for attacking me while I was in his territory, and now he is after me with an intent to kill. But there is more to it than that."

Suddenly, my interest is piqued. I'm sitting on the edge of my seat, hanging on to her every word. I'm sure she's already told me in the course of the discussions. Maybe she has changed, maybe our time together did change her.

"Garruk was sent by the demons."

A flood of emotions inundated my mind, and I felt like Lili had once again ripped my heart out of my chest. She's been dishonest. Again.

"After all we've been through I don't even merit the truth for you?"

I give her a look full of hurt and betrayal, stand up, and leave the room. Ral and Tesya both call for me, but I'm too hurt to turn around. I use my magic to slam the door, breaking it near in two.

Liliana comes out into the hall way. Her face is twisted in pain. I walk out.

"JACE! Wait!"

"No, why should I? It's no different from the time you left. I was recovering from the heartbreak. I licked my wounds for MONTHS, Liliana Calliope! You came back, and I was hopeful, wishing that you'd changed. But you haven't. You are still as selfish as you were months ago. And you can't even be honest with me, deathmage!"

"I was trying to protect you, Jace. I don't want these demons after you! I was waiting until we had backup so that you wouldn't be in as much danger!"

"Why do you have to hide things from me, Liliana? I am strong enough to handle it. I'm more powerful that Wildspeaker and Nalaar!"

"You're more powerful than me, Jace. But Kothophed and the others prey on people like you! People like us! That's how I got sucked into this to begin with!"

"Then why won't you let me help? Why can't you change your selfish ways and just let me be there for you? Don't you know how I feel? I would give up my life for you and that hasn't changed! It never will!"

"Don't you understand my feelings, Jace? You can read minds. I can't hurt you again! I never thought it would hurt as much to leave someone as it did you!"

"I don't snoop into your feelings, Lili."

"Jace, I promise you. No more hiding things, no more lies. I will let you help. But you must be patient. Two hundred years of selfishness and doing things my way will take some time to break. But no more lies. No more secrets. But I expect the same from you."

"Liliana, you are the strongest woman that I know. I'm not asking you to change. I know you're still going be strong-willed, stubborn, and cranky as an underfed mule when you wake up in the morning. I just ask for your honesty. Just let me in, Lili. Please."

Ral walks into hallway, obviously he has been listening to our whole conversation.

"Are you two ready to stop acting like children?"

"Shut the hell up, Ral."

"Before I send you to Hell," Liliana thought.

We sit down with Tajic and Tesya. Tajic speaks first.

"We are willing to help you detain Garruk, but we cannot put our entire guildforce into it. Both Tesya and I have agreed to it, Gideon has obviously agreed to search the multiverse for him, and to bring him to you. . Ral has more conditions, though."

"The Izzet League will help you, but we need something in return."

"As if I don't already do enough for you guys, without me, Niv-Mizzet would be dissecting the brains of children."

"Be that as it may, Beleren. We are not going to send forces out for a personal vendetta so you can protect your little necromancing whore."

"Excuse me, Zarek?" 

Lili goes to stand up, I push her back into her chair. I grab him around the collar. My eyes turn blue with fury. Liliana and I may fight but I still lo- am allied with her. He won't say anything of that derogatory nature to Lili.

"Never say that again if you value your sound mind, Zarek."

I let him go, his hair charged with blue magic.

"We need you to look into something, and you two are powerful enough to do it." 

"What, Ral?"

"We need you to look into the tenth guild, because they are plotting something.. The unmentionables. The Dimir."


	8. What Comes Around

**Here's chapter eight, guys. Again, big thanks to The Sovereign and all guest/anon reviewers! We appreciate it so much. Mr. Anderson wrote this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Xoxox**

**Mr. and Mrs. Anderson**

We sat around the conference table and discussed various strategies and how scenarios with Garruk could play out. While I'm trying to protect Liliana, many of the representatives want to let Garruk live and heal him. I would ask Liliana her thoughts on the subject, but judging from past events, and her screaming thoughts gave it away. The strain to suffocate them all under a sea of corpses was overwhelming for the necromancer. She had a look of annoyance, but hid it with a devilish grin and entrancing eyes. She sat very nonchalantly next to me and played with her hair, ignoring the majority of the conversation and giving few subtle thoughts when asked a question.

Teysa sat down after reviewing parts of the Vizkopa Guildhall that could be used for safe keeping of Liliana, and various resources she had on hand access to, too provide for us. Tajic stood up and went through a similar routine, pointing out key areas of the Sunhome and different troops, that, if needed at any time, could be called upon for protection. Tajic also drove home the point that they could not invest all their forces or resources to the protection of one individual and her personal vendetta. Ral Zarek stood up after Tajic and took place in the middle of the table. He stood, arms behind his back, and met the stare of every single one of us before he spoke. Before he had the chance to speak, Liliana's head began to buzz with different ways she would torture and otherwise maim the Izzet guildmage. The sheer ferocity in her thoughts and the amount of violence would shake any sadist to the bone. I may have nightmares for the next couple weeks from these thoughts alone.

"As you all know, I stand firm with Tajic and Teysa on their stance to not employ any and all resources to the cause of the accused," he said, sending Liliana and I a menacing grin.

The thoughts in Liliana's head blackened and made Nicol Bolas look like a puppy. I grabbed her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze and let her know that I'm here, and there was nothing to worry about.

"However, seeing as how our fearless leader, Jace, is willing to look into things of personal nature, not only will we supply and support Jace, but ensure, the safety and healing process of Garruk. While his vendetta is reasonable, we do not wish harm (or otherwise severe maiming) to the little death whore."

I felt Liliana tense, and start to shout, and my anger also got the best of me. We simultaneously stood up and prepared a long line of curses, but Ral Zarek wouldn't hear them, at least not now. As we shot out of our chairs, a soldier burst through the door, heavily heaving and trying to catch his breath.

"Sir…" the winded soldier said.

"Yes? What is it son?" Tajic said, standing.

"IT's….it's…" he managed.

"What? Spit it out!"

"Garruk, he's been spotted!"

I felt the temperature of the room hastily drop and everyone grew quiet. We all turned to Liliana, and expected her to quickly question the guard and learn his whereabouts. But to all of our surprise, she remained quiet, and wore a very solemn look on her face. No one said a word, but all thought the same thing: She was angry, and her wrath needed to be sated.

Moments passed and we all cleared the room, and proceeded from the Sunhome. Tajic assembled a small intervening force, and Teysa quickly summoned thrulls and ghosts to help, if need be. Gideon quickly retrieved his gear, and his whip gauntlet. Ral Zarek stood there, but inside of him I could feel pools of magic filling and spells already cast. The only thing he needed to do was simply think the spell and it would fire off. 'So that's how they do it,' I thought to myself. This explains a lot about the Izzet and their infamous spell casting abilities. They overload their bodies with magic and spells, and only had to think of the spell, or familiar and then it would fire off.

We made our way to the area the Boros scouts last spotted the beastmage, and it didn't take long for us to spot him .The others decided it would be best to keep Liliana and the beastmage separate from one another until we could reason with him. I decided to be the negotiator, seeing as how Garruk and I have crossed paths many times.

"Jace, he wants to kill you. Maybe not as much as me, but you've still crossed him in the past," Liliana said as the others were getting ready to head from the building.

"Look, while that may be true, I am intelligent, and could smooth talk my way out almost anything. Plus, I have some of the best soldiers of the Boros, Gideon, and Ral Zarek, Teysa, Tajic, and you. I think my tail is well covered," I said.

"But what if something…."

I pressed my finger to her lips. "Shhhh….."

"Jace…" she started again.

This time I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her deeply. That same spark as earlier today ignited in me again. She felt warm, despite spending her time among the dead. Her lips were perfect and something about her made me want to continue to kiss her, but I can't. Not yet anyway. I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"I've enchanted an orb for you to hear and see what we do. You'll be able to hear what is being said, as well as see it. But please do me a favor, ok?" I asked.

"You know I would do anything for you," she said, her gaze holding mine.

"Stay up there. No matter what happens, no matter what is said, I need you to stay up there. They are going to be masking your mana and smell so he won't know you're here," I said.

"That's not fair…"

"You promise?" I ask, holding out my hand to pinky promise with her. She looks at my hand and stares at it for a second. She let out a deep sigh and locked pinkies with me.

"Promise," she said.

Garruk was wondering around a portion of the city just a few blocks from where the others were hiding. He was scaring several civilians and dangling a few from their shirts and necks. The shouts of 'where is she?' and 'I know she's here,' could be heard from the beastmage. I watched as he picked up a street vendor, question him and when he knew nothing, get ready to punch him.

"Put him down, Garruk," I said, blue mana erupting from my eyes.

The hulk of a man stopped mid punch and froze. His grip on the civilian relaxed, and the man tumbled to the ground and scurried away. Garruk stood to his full eight feet and turned toward me, a wicked grin on his face. He seemed rougher and the marks from the curse seemed to have spread throughout his entire body. He seemed weak, but fueled by adrenaline and sheer rage. His body was worn ragged and his temper was through the roof, so he gave a throaty growl.

"Hello, Beleren," the brute said.

"Hello Wildspeaker," I said, my stare meeting Garruk. Blue mana poured from my eyes and the urge to eradicate his existence and, end his quest for vengeance against Liliana is almost overpowering. I could do it, but then the whole of Ravnica would see me to my end. I felt the rage inside of me begin to boil, but I needed to control myself. 'Get it together, Mind Sculptor,' I thought to myself.

"Beleren, while I have a score to settle with you, today is not that day. I have not time for your mind games or tricks. I can smell her on you. She's in your hair, on your clothes. Bring her to me," he demanded, very impatient.

"No, Garruk, I'm the one you will speak to. Neither her nor anyone else. We know what happened between you two, and many of my brethren here in Ravnica would like to see your powers returned to normal."

"That time is too far gone, Beleren, she is the one who did this, and she will be the one to lift this curse. And when she does, I'll ensure she suffers for it," He stepped forward some.

"No, your business is with me right now. You will speak to me, not her. Let us take you to the Selensya shamans, they can heal you and all will be well." I stepped back some, getting closer to the building.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" his patience too far gone.

"I will not tell you!" I yell back.

He clearly had had enough of this back and forth. He reached for his axe and in one fell swoop was on me. Before I had time to react, he had his hand around my neck and was restricting my breath.

"WHERE IS SHE BELEREN?! Tell me or I'll crush the life out of you!"

"Ne…never," I managed to mutter. Garruk gave into the anger. In one quick motion, I was barreling into the opposite side of the street and into a wall. I hit the wall with such impact that all my breath was stolen. My back was on fire, and my head hurts. A warm rush began to trickle down my neck and forehead, and stained my vision red. I weakly lift my hand to my head and felt it. Pulling away my hand was covered in blood. My magic took over and began to repair the injuries I sustained, trying to stop the bleeding. I look to Garruk and see him raise his axe high over his head; somehow I felt the end coming closer than I anticipated.

"DIE, BELEREN!" He yelled.

I close my eyes, waiting for the end. But the silence never came, his axe never found its mark, he never dealt death blow. I unclench my eyes and see that stubborn, beautiful, and deliciously maddening necromancer standing just feet away from me. Her runes glowed purple, and her mana swirled her body. I could smell the death in the air. Her aura was shaking, it was so powerful. Her fists were surrounded by an intense purple flame I've never seen her wield before.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Him," were the only words she muttered. An intense dark aura permeated the air, the sky grew black and the ground began to shake. Cracks and opening formed in the ground. One after another after another, hands burst through the ground. The sky opened up and the shrieking of banshees and specters filled the air, piercing my ears. Thousands of undead began to crawl their way to the surface, their rotting flesh and decaying bodies were endless. Endless ranks of the dead. Liliana once told me,

"For every living person, there are generations of the dead, which realm would you rather rule?'

Now those words rung truer than ever. The sheer volume and mass of her army of the damned was both menacing and astounding."

"Garruk, you may rule the beasts, but I rule every single creature whose life no longer exists. I speak with the undead and dance with the damned. I drink with the ghouls and sing with the banshees. There is no force stronger than mine, and my supply of troops is relentless. So come now, beastmage, let us see if I can drown this plane with your creature's blood," she spoke, sinister. Cruel. The beautiful queen of the undead that she is, in all her captivating beauty, spoke these next words.

"So, I give you one chance to leave, but I may I make myself clear. You will not touch him."

The beast master grinned.

"Let us settle this then, witch."


	9. Goes Around

Chapter 9

Bodies littered the street. The street was no longer stone grey, but a vivid mixture of oil black and bright crimson. The undead swarmed several of the bigger beasts and went one on one with the smaller familiars. But, it seemed that Garruk's creatures had the upper hand. The creatures would kill Liliana's zombies, but for every one that was killed, three more would take its place. Banshees screamed wolves to pieces, and specters picked beasts from the ground and threw them into buildings, and off into the distance.

I watched as a shade went through a baloth and the baloth crumbled to dust, as if its life force was stolen. Bodies were dropping, and blood and limbs flew in all directions. Tajic and his forces were trying to subdue the zombie horde and the waves of creatures and familiars, while Teysa quickly sided with Liliana and summoned ghosts, wraiths and other spirits to fight back the flea bitten creatures. Ral Zarek and Gideon fought back to back, Gideon instilling morale in the Boros troops and Ral Zarek burned, drowned, electrified, and otherwise disintegrated whatever came his way. Black, Green, Blue, Red, White and Blue magic flew everywhere. Chaos had erupted in the city of Ravnica; let's hope it can be contained.

Creatures on both sides approached me, not knowing friend from foe, attacking me. I blew them to bits, or turned their already primitive minds into mush, crumpling them. Wave after wave began to swarm me as well, but I could not allow myself to be stopped. I gathered energy into a compact sphere of raw power, and blasted away a line of troops. But as wave after wave of creatures took their place after their fallen comrades, it was beginning to become too much. It was time I truly joined this fight.

A rush of mana filled my veins, and I felt the liquid cool magic seep from my eyes. I opened a gateway to the sea, and sent my mind to the creatures, the villagers and the depths of the ocean. The few select creatures and individuals I was looking for answered back. Within seconds, human figures came through and stood next to me. The Aether Mages; quick, manipulative and intelligent, everything I needed from a soldier. They dashed through the beasts and spirits and began our retaliation. Bodies began to drop faster, and blue magic was more noticeable. Next, two old friends came through. My phantasm and my mind seeker, and I looked at each and tilted my head to the crowd; they instinctively knew to cause mayhem. They zipped to the first wave and swam through the heads of the creatures. Heads exploded and bodies fell; such a perfect ally at my disposal.

Next, a snout emerged from the gateway expanding to a head and a long scaled neck. A scaled monster of enormous size pulled itself from the murky depths. The azure colored drake filled the sky, and glimmered from the sun reflecting off its sapphire scales and seawater soaked body. The drake let out an ear shattering roar and took to the battle below. I shot jets of water at groups and snapped up several small groups of beasts. Soon several other drakes wrenched themselves from the gateway and joined its brother. Madness and carnage began to echo through the street, and blood came down like rain.

I turned my attention to an approaching group of zombies, and cast a spell to shroud them in fog. The fog swirled around them, and left seconds later leaving behind bones. More beasts rushed me and I pumped intensified jets of water into their skulls. Several beasts slumped to the floor with caved in heads, but more followed behind them. I sustained them in a field of water and sent my thoughts into the beasts, within seconds the creatures slumped, lifeless. I began to butcher whatever came my way and cared little for what dropped. My cloak began to become slick with blood and gore splattered my face.

Apparently Garruk summoned more of the terrifying creatures, because baloths, wurms, giant spiders and other ferocious beasts began to snap up the undead army, and snap the flying beasts from the skies. Drakes swarmed the now towering beasts, and tore at their throats. Some of the creatures dropped while others swatted several drakes from the sky. A baloth came charging in my direction, but before natural instincts could consume me, I seized the creatures mind and quickly took over. My thoughts subdued its own and turned to my side. The creature's hide turned a sea blue and lowered itself for me to climb aboard. I rode the beast and forced it to stomp several of the groups to bits below. The baloth let out a tremendous roar and several beasts turned tail.

Many of the giant spiders hopped onto the beast and made their way to me. I turned and unleashed several air spells, sending the spiders off into the skyline. Others joined the top of the baloth and tried to topple the beast with their poison, but the creature wouldn't have it. It turned sharply into a tower and knocked the spiders off, while I sent several off to the ground. The assault on the baloth lightened for a moment and it continued to run in the direction where Liliana and Garruk's spell casting and fighting originated. The baloth and I got closer and closer, blasting, stomping, and eating whatever got in our path until suddenly the creature began to slow.

I looked to see what was slowing our advance, and saw that its legs were covered in black. Upon closer inspection, I saw that swarms of millions of insects had attached themselves to the creature. Its footing became heavier and heavier, until it began to fall. This was my stop. I launched myself from the baloths head, and landed in the swarm of a group of zombies. They turned to me, but I vaporized them, and ashes replaced where they stood. I turned, hoping to see Liliana, but bodies filled my vision. A massive roar, followed by a demonic voice filled the void.

"What souls should I consume, my mistress?" the voice rang.

Liliana's voice could be heard not too far off, and hope filled my heart. "Anything that reared its ugly head from that wretched forest," I heard her.

This massive black creature with tattered wings and a menacing sword filled the sky and roared. It swooped down and struck down many of Garruk's beasts. Shouts and screams of terror could be heard. This was obviously not the first time that this creature has come to Ravnica. The world around me has become chaotic, and even more creatures that came through. A thought popped into my head, all of a sudden. 'I've got to tell her how I feel, if we make it out of this alive.'

I keep with my search for her, blasting and vaporizing as many of the creatures that came against me. I shoot a jet of blue magic into a crowd and it exploded, sending the limbs into every direction. A wave of blood spattered my face, but I looked past it. I must get to her! I had to get to her; I could not afford to lose her, not again. There is no force too big, or too powerful to keep me from her. If need be I would rip the world asunder and smash it to dust to be with her. Forcing my way past the final wave of undead and beasts I came to a clearing, but what I saw I wasn't prepared for.

Garruk had Liliana by the throat, and was yelling at her to lift the curse, but the only words that came from her mouth shocked me.

"JACE!" she yelled. The look of terror was one that she, for as long as I've known her, has never had. An uncontrollable wave of energy began to build me; my rage grew to a rising storm but quickly turned into a hurricane. I summoned as much energy as possible without killing myself, and began to compact it into a sphere. The sphered grew, and grew, and I sent a barrier around Liliana. I could no longer contain the mana, and I channeled the energy into a shockwave or rage, and power.

I yelled as the shockwave spread from me, toppling the war around me, and crippled the drakes. The world became blue, and I was the epicenter.


	10. Just Let Me In

_**Greetings! I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far (: Mr. Anderson and I have been working diligently on it! Any suggestions are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. Let us know what you want to see, and we'll try our best to work it in. **_

_**If anyone wishes to communicate with me you can find me on Twitter at little_ladybug_ and Instagram at littleladybug_. As always, you can send me or Mr. Anderson a PM. **_

_**I look forward to getting to know you guys. **_

_**Read, Review, and most importantly ENJOY!**_

_**-Mr. Michael and Mrs. Cara Anderson **_

(Liliana Vess)

Garruk is holding me fast by the neck, against a wall of the one of the many building that populate Ravnica. He's shouting obscenities at me, demanding that I lift the curse that binds him. In stark contrast to my former self, who would be thinking about blowing Wildspeaker to bits, the only thing that I can focus on is the black-haired, blue-eyed mind mage. I yell Jace's name at the top of my lungs, so that there would be no mistakes as to what was important to me in this moment. Mere seconds after I yelled for him, a wave of blue magic crashes down over me. My runes, once purple, are now glowing blue. Garruk is blown back by the sheer force of shockwave of blue magic. He is sent rocketing off into the distance, and I am slammed against the wall. I feel a sharp in my head and I see a sharp image of the Mind Sculptor before my world turns completely black.

I feel my body rock as if I am being carried. I look up to see Jace, who is carrying me bridal style back through the streets of Ravnica. I suck in a sharp breath, and breathe his name.

"Jace…"

"Shh, Lili. Sleep, we'll be home soon."

It takes all of my energy to keep my eyes open, so I let them shut.

When I wake, I have a pounding headache and look around for Jace. He's nowhere to be found, and I look at myself in the looking glass. My hair's a mess, my headdress is gone, and I'm in a thin cotton gown. I wonder for a second how I got into it, because the last thing I remember is being in my dress.

Jace, I chuckle. What a gentleman. Before I can get myself in order, I hear a sharp knock on the door.

"Lili," says the mindmage, "Are you decent?"

"If I say that I'm not, will you come in anyways?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Come in, Jace."

I am sitting on the edge of the bed, trying futilely to pull a brush through my matted hair.

"You couldn't have washed it?"

"I.. um… I will, if you want me to, that is."

I smile, and head down the hallway. As we both turn into the washroom, I feel Jace inhale and exhale sharply. Before I can blink, Jace's strong hands are stripping the nightdress off. His hands don't linger, but I feel electricity on my skin where his hands have been. Jace takes his shirt off, and I admire his sculpted physique, smiling. I step into the warm water, and Jace pulls a stool to the edge of the bath.

"You are so beautiful, Lili.."

I look at the kind, amazing man that has done so much for me. He has never thought twice about taking me in, fighting for me, and going up against people that he has to see every day for me. He looks at me like I'm the sun, the moon, and everything beautiful. I've gathered from people giving him a hard time that he never moved on. What Jace doesn't know is that after him, I haven't been with anyone else. No one. His head snaps up, and he cocks his head. I know he's listening. I steel my resolve.

"Wet your hair, Liliana."

I do, and he lathers his hands, and begins to run them through the long black mane. I inhale a sharp breath.

"I am truly sorry."

"For what, Liliana?" 

"For leaving you. It was truly the biggest mistake I've made in two hundred years."

"Lili, you did what you had to do. The past is exactly that. The past. I'm just glad you came back."

He pours water over my head and I shut my eyes, tight. As he rinses the suds from my hair, I feel his hands tremble. I don't know what he could possibly be nervous about, but that's the only time that his hands shake. A thought surfaces to the front of my mind, but I mask it, quickly. I want to be the one to tell him this. He senses me covering up my thoughts, however.

"You don't have to, but you know that you can tell me anything, right."

A burst of color rises to my cheeks. It seems that as much as I want him to know, I don't want to be the one that has to say it.

"It's just… it's just that.. being with you is the happiest I've been in two hundred years. I don't want to have to leave again, Jace."

"Then don't, Lili. I have to run Ravnica, but you can stay here, and we can hunt your demons together. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"I can't endanger you anymore, Jace!"

"If it means I don't have to lose you again, Lili, then I'll put myself at Death's Door every single day!"

I grab the towel and wrap it swiftly around myself. I steel myself, ready for an argument to ensue.

"Jace, I can't let you do that!"

"You don't _let me_ do anything, Liliana Calliope. I'm _choosing _this."

I choose to ignore this. I step out of the bath, and hitch the towel up around my chest, under my arms. I walk out of the washroom, hyper-aware of Jace's eyes on me. I try to swallow the lump in my throat. I drop the towel and pull on another cotton nightdress.

"I'm going to go get you some soup and some tea. Please rest."

"You got hurt, too, Jace. You should rest as well."

"I'm fine, Liliana."

I give him a look that he used to quail under. He leaves the room, and returns with two bowls of soup and two cups of tea. Our meal is pretty much silent. We seemed to have reached an impasse. I'm not willing to let him endanger himself for me anymore than he already has. He's already proven that he isn't scared to put his life on the line for me.

He put the bowls and cups to the side, and heaves a breath.

"Nothing, not one thing, in our lives is ever going to be easy. I am powerful and so are you, Liliana. We both know that there's always going to a price on our heads. I'm not saying that there won't be days that we are ready to kill each other. But I want you, all of you. We don't have to be the people that prance around throwing hearts at each other. But I want you to be mine. We don't have to yell it out, but I need you to let me in, Liliana. We can take it as slow as you need to."

"Jace.. I… yes."

He looks at me, a smoldering look in his eyes. He leans in, his eyes closing. This time, I let our lips meet without any sort of hesitation. His hands grip the back of my neck, firmly. His other hand is trailing down my side and finds its way to my hip. He takes the lead, and his lips are firm, but still soft. I drape my leg over his and his lips find my neck. I feel like my body is on fire, and a small moan escapes my lips. He moves his hand to the small of my back, and bites my lower lip. His name is on my tongue, and a throaty growl is the mind mage's response. Jace pulls me on top of him, but before things can go any further, he stops. I have a small look of protest and then understanding.

"We need to take it slow. It wasn't because I don't want you, because it's obvious that I do. But I want to do this right. I don't want it to be quick and dirty like it was last time. I want to get to know every part of your soul before we do this again. You mean more to me than just a quick fuck, and I intend to show you that."

"Jace…"

"Don't leave tonight."

He gives me a look of questioning, and then acquiescence. He understands that we came so close to losing each other that I need him to be with me tonight. He leans over me and turns the light down. As I snuggle into his chest, he plants a kiss on top of my head, and his hands drop to around my hips.

"Never, Liliana. Never."


	11. Playing with Fire

_**Here's Chapter Eleven guys, sorry it took so long. My computer ate the file twice. TWICE! Anyways, read, review, and enjoy. **_

_**Michael & Cara **_

(Liliana Vess)

Jace snores.

Just as I'm stretching out, he's waking up as well. Our feet tangle up and he pulls me in to his chest. He nuzzles my neck as he speaks.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

"How did you sleep, Jace?"

"Pretty well, actually, Lili. How about yourself?"

"Very Well. It was a welcome change sleeping next to you, Mind Sculptor."

"I concur, Miss Vess."

He nuzzles my neck again and rolls his warm weight on top of me, though most of it is supported with his arms. The solidarity of him is more than welcome. Our lips find each other and everywhere our skin is touching sets itself alight I hear Jace mutter the word "slow," under his breath. However, as he does this his hand slips under the cotton nightdress and onto the sensitive skin of the small of my back. I move my hand lower on Jace's abs, tracing the line of his sleep pants with my fingers, as I do so, I press my lower half into his.

Jace moans. Spirits, the sound is the closest to heaven that I've ever been. My mouth moves to his neck, placing hot, needy kisses on the crook of his shoulder. His hand exerts even more pressure on my hip, and that does nothing to cool my lust.

"Jace…"

It comes out as a strangled whimper. Jace groans and rolls over.

"You make it damn near impossible to stop. Something about the way you say my name, Lili.."

"You act as if I want to, Jace."

"I don't want to do it either, and I hate denying myself. When your every thought is begging me to rip your clothes off, to take you, it makes it even harder."

"Literally or figuratively, Jace?"

I look down at his waist. His cotton sleep pants mask nothing. He grows red around the ears and mumbles "Your fault."

"We can slow down on the kissing and for lack of a better word, grinding, if it's too much."

"No! I love kissing you, and feeling your skin against mine, but I just don't want it to culminate into sex before we are ready to take that step."

"I hate having to tell myself no, especially when I already know how amazing it is," it's my turn to be embarrassed.

"When you blush…" Jace's voice is that throaty growl again. "Anyways, it's not only your lust that's going unsated."

"What's off limits?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, what are we NOT doing?"

"Sex, obviously."

"Anything else?"

"How about we just play it by ear? I'll ask, you ask. And we either can say no or stop at any given time."

I nod and smile. To my surprise, Jace gets up.

"I'm going to go take a cold shower before I have to ravish you. And no, you can't come."

"You can make me…"

Jace's ears burn again. He nods and leaves the room.

I go to retrieve my garments from the other room, and nearly tear the room apart looking for my headdress. The thought that Jace undressed me crossed my mind, and he probably put it up somewhere. I walk back down the hallway, and bathroom door is standing open.

"Mind if I use the mirror?"

"What's mine is yours, Miss Vess."

"How's the hand, Jace?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with my hand."

He holds his left hand up, inspecting it for phantom broken bones and/or scratches. He turns his hands over and makes a loose fist. What I was saying dawns on him.

"Alright then, Miss Sass Queen."

"Don't forget it."

I lift up the cotton dress and pull my skirt on. I pull my corset over my head and turn around to lace it.

I grab the laces when a pair of big, steady hands grabs mine.

"Nope. I'm doing this," Jace's voice is like honey, smooth and sweet.

"Jace, I _can _do this. I've only had about two centuries of practice."

"I know you can, Liliana. But I want to. It's a perfectly good excuse to touch you."

"You don't know how good it is to hear that, Lili. But drop your hands."

His voice is so firm that I don't question it. What the hell? Has running this plane really changed the shy Jace that much? I turn around, and he has a mischievous look in his eyes. As he's lacing the corset, he uses his past knowledge of where to touch to his advantage. His hands linger and squeeze in all the right spots. He kisses the back of my neck and it's not long until the lust is pooling inside of me.

"Is it too soon to say I'm not leaving?"

He pulls the top laces of the corset taut and turns me around, eyes blazing. He pushes me swiftly against the wall, his hand finding my hip. This is one moment when I wish I could have seen into Jace Beleren's powerful mind, because his face was so full of emotion and passion. It's the most alive I have felt in close to two hundred years.

Later, I'm stirring the mashed potato topping for Shepherd's Pie and Jace is chopping carrots. He flicks one into my long black tresses, and if he doesn't get it out now, I'll be searching for it for a week.

"Come get it, Jace Rahl."

"Someone's picky about her hair," he says, running his fingers through it.

"It's long, and really, really thick. I just don't want to be searching for a carrot into next year."

He brushes it away and kisses me on the cheek. Just as he does so, there is a knock on the door. He heaves a sigh and goes to answer it. I turn, just as I put the food into the oven. Gideon Jura is standing in Jace's doorway, arm-in-arm with the firemage, Chandra Nalaar.

Well, that was unexpected. Jace has a look of astonishment on his face for the slightest second before he collects himself. He then acts like the perfect gentleman that he is.

"Hello, Chandra."

"Hi, Jace. It smells nice in here."

"Thanks. Lili? Are you done?"

"I'm coming."

The firemage and I are neutral.

"Hello Chandra," I say.

"Hello Liliana."

I could sense a bit of resentment in her words and maybe even some hate. I knew that Gideon has told her of the events between Jace and me, and probably twisted the words to paint me as a villain. Everyone usually does. It's part of playing with dead people, part of being a necromancer. No one sees my side, they just sees me as selfish. I look to Jace and he gives me a look saying he picked up on my thoughts and sympathizes. I look past Chandra's catty expression, and give a smile. I want to make an ally out of her, not an enemy. They last thing that I need is another foe. I know that Jace has assisted her in the past, but that shouldn't cause her to put me to the side as an enemy. We've had our talk and Jace has forgiven me, therefore I have nothing to prove to her.

It's extremely awkward right now. The only people that are talking are Jace and Gideon. Chandra keeps looking from Jace to me, as if she is dying to say something. Jace keeps casting a sideways look at me, most likely telling me to hold my tongue. If I wanted to say something, I would. Surely Jace knows this by now. The need to say something soon overpowers the firemage, who is known for her nasty temper.

"Really, Jace? Do you not remember how heartbroken you were? Everyone in the multiverse knew that the leader of Ravnica was licking his wounds." 

"I do remember how heartbroken I was, Chandra. Lili is the only person in the world that had the power to fix it. There was nothing to forgive, she acted as she saw fit. Our relationship is no one's business, including you or Gideon."

Jace's voice had a certain finality to it, but Chandra kept glaring at me. I heaved a sigh.

"Look, Nalaar. I know I'm the one in the wrong. I'm the one who left. But I'll be damned, no pun intended, if anyone questions my feelings for Jace. I was protecting him from the demons who literally own my soul, trying to keep him from getting anymore indebted to Nicol Bolas. I've lov-cared for Jace Beleren ever since we were hunting Tezzeret. When I agreed to be his—his girlfriend, I meant that I wanted to stay forever. As long as he wants me around, that is. I don't take these things lightly."

Chandra's look goes from disgusted to astounded.

"I guess you really have changed, necromancer."

"One day at a time, firebrand."

Jace clears his throat, trying to put an end to the uncomfortable conversation. Chandra's expression clears and she wraps her arm around Gideon's forearm. I wonder how they got together, but I don't want any more awkwardness that can be avoided. Chandra and I actually begin to talk and find that we have a lot in common. We were misunderstood by our fathers, hate being told what to do; we seem to be cut from the same cloth. The more we talk, the more looks we get from Jace and Gideon. They know if we do become friends, we'll be even harder to handle. Chandra gives me a mischievous grin, saying she picked up on this.

This should be pretty fun.

Chandra has shamelessly flirted with Gideon the whole night, and it's not long before she's pushing him out the door. When Gideon and Chandra leave, Jace and I retire to the couch.

"Did you mean what you said, Lili?" 

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't, Jace."

His face splits into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, and I can't help but smile back. We cuddle on the couch for a while until both of us start yawning. We get up and head down the hallway, I make to turn into my room.

"And exactly where do you think you are going, Miss Vess?"

He pulls me close to him, sneaking a kiss on my neck. I smile and get ready for bed. I know that Jace said that nothing in our lives was ever going to be easy, but I have to disagree with him, at least for today. Today felt almost normal. No fights, no meetings. I know that that is going to change and soon, but I enjoyed just _being _with Jace today. I know we've got a lot on our plates, even after Garruk is taken care of. Right now, none of that matters, though. I'm curled up to the man that I always knew I'd come back to, the man that sees me as nothing less that beautiful.

He's asleep next to me, and I adore the fact that his face loses its harshness. He looks so innocent. That face is the brightest thing in a sea of endless night. I can feel myself falling, and I honestly have never felt better.


	12. The Swordsman's Shadow

Chapter 12

I woke in the early dawn, rising before the sun. I quickly dressed and pulled my cloak on, shrouding myself in blue. I turned to the side table, pulled out a piece of stationary and pen and wrote Liliana a sweet little letter informing her that I will be out the entire day and please don't worry. I signed the letter and folded it neatly; I walked around the bed and planted a gentle kiss on the sleeping necromancer's forehead.

"I will be back later, my sweet," I said, leaving the room and house silently.

I made my way through the still streets to the predetermined meeting place with Gideon and Ral Zarek. Apparently there was an important matter outside of the council that could not be held there. Last night Gideon told me of the meeting place and that he and Ral Zarek needed to spend the day with me. This was going to be dreadful, I could already tell me. But what bothered me most about last night is Gideon went through the trouble of masking his thoughts, or well had his thoughts masked at all to tell me that. Liliana and Chandra's thoughts were covered too, but not quite as much.

As I walked through the quite streets, vendors and other people began to emerge from their homes and proceed to hot selling locations or locations they have license for. I observed families and street urchins make bustle through the growing activity of the early Ravnican sprawl. Many of the homeless children came up to me and begged for food and money, and I gave what I usually brought with me for the underfed and poor. The children's faces lit up like a festival and they scurried off to their brothers and sisters of the streets. I looked to the skyline and all around me, watching as people, who had nothing or who were in debt, go to and fro trying to make ends meet and provide for their families. It saddened me, and I wish I had the power to change this, to change it all and make everyone rich and their belly's full of food and mead, but sadly I couldn't. After taking command of the consortium and becoming the Guildpact, my ability to provide was still limited.

Life in this city is hard, and at times I watch people give up, sell the little they have and ultimately pay the highest price. I can't count the number of times that officials have been murdered for what they have, or the number of times a report of another citizen killing themselves has come to my attention. It's truly heartbreaking, and at times I feel I can do no good for these people. But as long as I continue to breath and move on my own accord, I'll be damned if I give up on them.

Moments pass and I shortly arrive to a local café near the Boros/Izzet line, where I was instructed to meet them. Gideon and Ral Zarek are already there, and sipping on what appeared to be coffee. Gideon spots me, and a smile dashes across his face. He frantically waves and yells for me.

"JAAACCCEEE! Over here! Hey Jace!" the hieromage waved to me.

I see a disgruntled look on Ral's face, and could tell he wasn't a morning person.

"Oh for the love of the Firemind, will you please sit down and stop embarrassing yourself?" he says, with bags under his eyes.

"Well Ral, I would ask if you were a morning person, but from the dark spots under your eyes and the venomous attitude, I gather you're not," I say, taking a seat at the table.

"Piss off, Beleren."

A waitress soon approaches me and takes my order of a cup of coffee. She leaves and returns momentarily with a steaming cup and a napkin. I mix in some cream and sugar and take to drinking the brew, warming my body and relaxing me.

"So, you two wouldn't have called me out here to shoot the breeze and drink a cup of coffee from a tiny out of the way café in the middle of the Boros-Izzet district. Nor would you have gone through the trouble of having Niv-Mizzet block your minds. What's going on?"

Both of the planeswalkers stare at me in disbelief and probably could not understand how I knew all this. Ral Zarek, shocked, sips from his cup and looks at me. After taking a long drag, he sets it down and clears his throat.

"Jace, you're a hard individual to reason with and as stubborn as a Boros Minotaur, we knew that nothing world would get you to come out here, especially considering what we need you to do."

"Jace, my friend, I've known you for a little over a year and know everything you were willing to tell me. You're a powerful mage and an even more powerful ally. I wouldn't put you in a situation you couldn't handle or expect you to do something I couldn't. In fact there is very little that I can do that you cannot. You're one of the most powerful I have ever met but…" Gideon began to trail off.

"But what? What are you talking about?" I said, giving both Ral Zarek and Gideon Jura a look.

"We as well as many of the other council members see that there needs to be an alternative form of defense, especially on your part."

"What do you mean?"

Gideon sighs, and gives Ral Zarek a look. He looks down at the table, then to his hands, before finally reaching to the ground and pulled out a wrapped object.

"You need to take up the sword," Gideon says, unraveling the package, to reveal a glistening silver sword with a single sapphire inlaid in the pommel. It was of intricate work, and some of the finest craftsmanship I've ever laid my eyes on. For some odd reason the blade looked so familiar, as if in a long ago memory this blade served some importance, but I could not place the owner of the weapon. The sword was polished to the finest I have ever seen in this world and added to the fierceness and elegance of the weapon. It was beautiful.

Suddenly a surge of pain gripped my heart. I remembered this blade, and I knew the owner too well. In fact I spent some time in his body, my late friend Kallist. Disgust bore its way into my veins and I looked at Gideon and Ral Zarek with hate.

"How did you get this?" I asked, feeling mana pound in my body.

"Jace, this was a promise to you. Liliana was given this weapon long before the events transpired between you three. Kallist knew that deep down inside this weapon would've served a better use in the future. Liliana was entrusted with this weapon, and was told that when the time came, she would know what to do with it," Gideon said.

I looked down at the ground and hid my face. Why would Liliana keep this from me, and why would Kallist give her his sword? None of this made sense, especially what they were asking of me.

"So what do you want me to do? Do you expect me to use this? This belonged to Kallist and I feel it's a mockery of his memory. You honestly will wield a sword given my past, because if you do you're sadly mistaken," I said, rage beginning to build in me.

"Jace, like I said, I know you so very well. I've known you for a long time, and don't want to see you to get hurt. You're powerful, and strong, but against Garruk you can die. I've seen him fight once and know his capabilities. If you're magic runs out or something else happens, what defense do you have?"

"I'll have you, or Ral, or hell even Liliana. I have backup," I say sneeringly.

"What if we're not there? What then? I know Jace, I know what this means to you, the pain, the suffering. You don't talk about, but you don't have to. When you smile or laugh or talk, it's forced. And I'm not talking about now, this way before Lili. This way before you found an escape." He said, before I cut him off. She is so much more than just an escape from pain.

"SHE'S NOT AN ESCAPE!" I yell.

"I know Jace, look. I know what she means to you! Because of that, because of her, you need to face the past, you need to have an alternative way to fighting him. Think of Liliana, if something happened to you, you know damn well that this city, the city you fought for, will become another Innistrad. Every soul, every person that you care for, that you give out of your own pockets, will pay for your death. Maybe it won't be Liliana who tears this city apart, but I can name several people who would love to see you fall, and fall hard," Gideon said.

His words rung deep and echoed through my body; the truth was there, and Gideon spoke it. I looked at the blade and I could see Kallist in it, his words reverberated in my head and every moment we shared came back. I missed him, and unfortunately as it may be, Gideon was right. It was time to move on, time to accept that he is gone but I could honor him.

I heaved a heavy sigh, and looked at them both, "What did you have in mind?" I say gripping the sword.

A smile spread on Gideon's face and Ral Zarek breathed heavily.

"And here I thought we were going to get eviscerated," the guildmage said.

We travel to a training area not too far from the Sunhome, and the area has already been closed off.

"Seems you were banking on me going along with this ridiculous plan; but you've never lied to me and I suppose it's only fitting I give this a shot."

Ral Zarek approaches me and asks to draw the sword. I do so, the sword felt like any other sword, but given the circumstances it felt like a ton. I looked at Ral and he told me to give a few swings, and I do so. I can tell I'm slow with the blade, but plan to see what they have in store.

"Now Jace, do you know how to bind a weapon, or anything for that matter?" Ral Zarek asked.

"Yes, I don't remember where I learned it, but I do nonetheless."

"Good, now bind it."

"W-what? Like, serious?" I said.

"Bind it," he said again.

I shrug my shoulders and do as he said. The weapon vanishes, and I make sure to have a mental lock on the weapon. I can still feel the weapon but cannot see it. I have no idea where the weapon went, but knew that it still existed.

"Attach the sheath to your side, and picture the weapon there."

I again, did as he said, and the weapon was at my side. I gripped it and instinctively drew it. The sword had a blue aura that took the shape of the weapon. There was now a sapphire in the steel of the weapon just a few inches above the hilt, and there was an ornate wave like design on the lower part of the blade and hilt, resembling water.

"Perfect. Gideon if you would be so kind as to begin his lessons," Ral Zarek said, stepping off to the side.

"Wait, what lessons?" I asked puzzled.

"Well as we explained you need a secondary way of fighting off Garruk, and we believe the sword will help," Gideon said.

"I suppose there isn't much to lose, so I'll give it a try," I said.

We take our stances, and we ready our weapons. I see the intent warrior's look in Gideon's eyes and knew that this training session would not be easy.

"Let us begin Jace," Gideon said.


	13. The Best Laid Plan

_Hello guys! I've had the stomach flu, so sorry for the gap between chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying, and as usual, let me know if there is anything I can do for you guys!_

_Twitter:  
Cara: little_ladybug__

_Instagram: littleladybug__

(Jace Beleren)

I run my hand through my sweaty hair, Gideon and I have practiced with the sword until almost until dusk. I'm sure Lili cooked, she loves to. That is one thing that has been great about Lili and I living together, I'm a horrendous cook.

I know that she said she wouldn't keep things from me, but she did. I'm frustrated, but at the same time I can't be mad at her. She knows me and knows the way I act, and I'm thinking she had a good reason for her actions.

When I walk in the door, I see that my prediction was right. Lili had cooked. Beef stroganoff, which was my favorite. I'm pretty sure she thinks she's in trouble, and is pulling out all the stops to avoid a fight. I chuckle under my breath. We sit down to eat. I look down at the food, and back up to her. Suddenly, my appetite was fading. I play with the fork in my left hand for a second before Lili picks up on my mood.

"Is everything alright, Jace?"

I suck in a breath. I'm not angry, because I know she had to have a reason for doing what she did. All the same, however, I need answers.

"So we need to talk."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you just give it to me? Why did you go through all the trouble to hide it from me? And what made Kallist want to give it to you."

"Kallist told me that he felt as though his life was going to come to an end soon, and that he wanted his sword to go to you. He also knew you'd never take it. He gave it to me. I only took it because I could see his life aura fading. He didn't want to tell you that he was dying, and he made me agree to keep it a secret from you."

Kallist was right. I would have never taken his sword, I just would have laughed off his ridiculous "prediction" that his life was going to end soon. I take a bite of my food. It's good. It always is, with her.

"But why did you hide it?"

"Because Kallist said that I would know when the time was right. I trusted him. When I saw Wildspeaker's axe come toward your head and you had no way to defend yourself, I knew that it was the right time."

"Why didn't you just give it to me? Why did you give it to Gideon?"

Liliana's hand comes across the table, and she wipes the sauce off the corner of my lip. Though I'm frustrated, the gesture makes me smile.

"Because you would have argued that Kallist gave it to me, when he didn't. It's supposed to be yours, Jace."

I know that she makes a point with this. I would have never taken it from her, especially because it was Kallist's. It just opens another window of hurt that I would have rather remained shut.

"I gave it to Gideon and Ral because even if you would have taken it from me, I have no idea how to wield a sword. I rely on my magic and the chain veil."

"You know, you use this logic, and it's hard to be frustrated with you. Plus the fact that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen just makes it hard to be angry."

She smiles, grabs the plates, and runs a sink of soapy dish water, and heaves a sigh. Before I can ask any more questions, she speaks.

"I've got to find something to do during the day."

"Gideon mentioned that Chandra was getting a bit of cabin fever too. Perhaps you and her can find something to get into in this city."

"Maybe. If she's decided that she doesn't want to set me on fire anymore."

I nod in agreement. Chandra is one to hold grudges, but I think Lili set her straight last night.

"How was the training, Jace?"

"It was intense. Gideon showed no mercy, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a huge bruise on my side where I caught the business end of Gideon's whip."

She runs her hand along my side, I wince. She lifts my shirt and looks at it. For sure, there is a large purple bruise forming. We finish the dishes in silence, and head back toward the couch. Lili looks at me, her eyes soft. I smile.

"Jace?"

I lift my head, acknowledging her question. Her eyes are unfathomably dark right know, it's like looking into pure, unadulterated night.

"He wanted you to have this, too."

It was a folded letter. His handwriting was on the outside. I heave a sigh, shakily. Lili puts her hand on my leg, bracing me. The gesture is comforting. I open it.

_Jace, _

_If you're reading this, then my prediction was right. Two predictions, actually. Prediction number one: I'm dead. I felt it coming for months before it did. You're going to ask why I entrusted the sword to Liliana, and that brings me to my second prediction. You two would end up back in each other's care. I gave the sword to Lili because I knew you'd never take it from me. You would brushed off the omen that I had seen, but Lili didn't. Long before you knew, Liliana saw my life aura faltering. She came to me and asked if there was anything she could do, but I replied that I had been feeling this for quite some time. She agreed to keep this from you, because your mind magic was making your psyche fragile. Anyways, I told her that the only thing she could do for me was to make sure that my sword ended up back in your hands. Obviously, it has. I wish I was there to see your face when you see the web that Liliana and I had been spinning for a while. _

_Secondly, Jace, I knew you two would ultimately end up together. She's a fireball, a pistol, but you know that already. Take care of her, Jace. You two belong together. Watching you two is like watching a mirror. _

_Thirdly, you were the best friend that I've ever had. I'm sorry Lili and I kept this from you, but it was the only way. I know we don't say this much, but I love you, and you'll always be my brother. _

_Take care of each other. _

_-Kallist_

I didn't know that I was crying until Lili wiped a tear off of my cheek. I smile at her and put the letter to the side. She moves to my lap, cradling my head to her chest, kissing the top of my once-sweaty mane. Reading this from Kallist has steeled my resolve. I've loved Liliana Vess since we three were together, and when she left, I never stopped loving her. But this letter reminds me that life is fragile and that you don't always get a chance to say what you need to say. I look her in the eyes, smiling.

"I love you, Liliana Calliope Vess. I never stopped loving you. And I'm no longer going to deny myself the simple pleasure of saying that, because it's the truth. I love you. I'll always love you."

She just smiles in return, planting a kiss on my lips. She opens her eyes and cups my face.

"I love you, Jace Beleren. And you're right. I never stopped loving you either. You're my one source of life and light among the dead, and I'll be damned, no pun intended, if someone or something is going to take you away from me."

The next moment, I kiss her like we've never kissed before, she's so close to me that I can feel her heart beating. This kiss is everything we've not been able to say over the past few years, every hidden emotion, every unspoken prayer that the other would return. This is no longer the kiss of lovers, this is the kiss of two people _in love._ She showed me the difference. I can't get close enough to her fast enough I grab my shirt and pull it over my head, letting it fall to the floor. The look in my Lili's eyes changes, changing the static in the air. She turns, allowing me to unlace the purple corset. I speak, just to be sure.

"Are you sure?"

Her head nods, no hesitation.


	14. Where I Belong

_**This chapter does nothing to advance the plot. Those of you who are capable of higher order thought and have read the last chapter know where this is going. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, LEAVE NOW. THIS IS YOUR FORMAL WARNING. YOU MAY SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY NEXT CHAPTER. NEITHER MYSELF OR MRS. ANDERSON ARE HELD LIABLE FOR THE CONTENT THAT YOU **__**CHOOSE **__** TO READ BEYOND THIS POINT. **_

_**We also do not own Magic: The Gathering, its characters, affiliates or subsidiaries. We are not being paid for this work. This is a fanmade continuation of Agents of Artifice. This is not canonical content, merely our brainchild.**_

_**As always, read, review, and mostly enjoy. **_

_**Keep Calm and **_

_**Magic On**_

_**-Michael and Cara**_

Chapter 14:

(Jace Beleren)

I finished unlacing her corset and pulled it gently off her body. The corset fell to the floor with a gentle thud, and my hands found her shoulders and rubbed them gently. I moved her hair off her neck and exposed her beautiful tanned skin. My lips found their way to her neck and she let out the most seductive moan to ever escape her lips. I placed slow kisses up and down her neck and felt her body begin to grow hot and more moans escaped from her beautiful lips. My hand found its way to her stomach and I wrapped one arm around her waist while the other removed her headdress and her choker. My kisses intensified, and her moans became more desperate. Her hands found their way to my cheek and arm and she gripped them tightly with desperation and lust.

"Jace…" she moaned my name weakly.

"Lili, you don't have to say anything, it's all here, in your head" I said, kissing her temple "every little thought I hear, I know Lili, you need me just as much as I need you."

She giggles, and turns towards me, "Jace, if you can read my thoughts, then tell me something."

"What, Lili?"

"What thoughts are filling your head, mind mage, to make this," she says reaching below my waist.

I feel cold chills run up my back and a moan slips past my lips.

"I take it you like this?" she says.

I care little for words at this point and my lips meet hers once again. There is desperation in the way she kisses me and the way that her hands find the back of my head and back. She clings to me, and thoughts fill her mind and it screams for closeness I haven't felt in almost two years. The heat radiating off her body was unbearable, but the weak moaning of my name was sending me over the edge. In one move, I scoop her up, kissing her and carrying her to the room. Her kisses became more and more desperate with each one, and her breath was ragged. We get to the room and I gently placed her on the bed, my weight still on her. I pressed into her, but kept the majority of my weight off her. I moved from kissing her lips back to her neck and to her collarbone. She let a whimper escape her lips, and I continued my path. Her hands went to my hair and she tangled her fingers in it, while I placed soft, affectionate kisses on her collar bone and then to her soft, supple breasts.

She pushed herself against me, and moved further down her stomach. I stopped at her waist line and gave her a look. No words were exchanged. She shook her head, and I began to unfasten the belt holding her skirt up, and pulled it away. Before me, she laid exposed and beautiful. I pulled my fingers across her silk panties, and felt soaked warmth coming from her. I kissed her through her panties and she squirmed violently. She was enjoying it, and I could feel it, taste it, and hear it. I put my hands on her knees and pushed them open, further revealing her and began to kiss where her thigh and hip met. I gently sucked on the skin, and pinked it. I continued to venture down her, kissing on her inner thigh, and skipping around her dripping core. I placed kisses everywhere but where she wanted, and she made this very clear.

"Jace…please," she whimpered.

"Do you want this, Lili? I don't think you do."

"You know what I think, Jace Beleren? I think you're scared of me," she said, a smile in her voice.

I sensed her challenge and was going to make her regret that. I pressed my finger against the soaked cloth and began to make small circles on her. A gasp filled the air, and I knew she was enjoying this. I worked her, consistently and left small bruises on her thighs and hips from sucking on the skin. I then proceed to unfasten the garter and pull it off her curved waist, and pulled her boots and stockings off her beautiful legs. I felt her shiver and squirm as I did so; my eyes met hers. Her face was flushed with desire, and her breathing was ragged. I knew what she wanted, and refused to give in to her. I was enjoying myself far too much for that.

{Liliana Vess}

He knew what I wanted and was refusing me this, which I thought was rather audacious of him. As he teased, he kissed his way back up my stomach and collarbone, gently biting and sucking. As he pecked my lips, I felt Jace's finger slide inside of me. I gasp and my back arches, and I feel Jace smiling into the kiss. As good as it felt, I wanted more. I needed it. I had had enough of his relentless teasing and was going to give him a dose of his own medicine.

I quickly turn my weight so that I land on top. He's out of breath and panting, and his desire is evident. I run my finger along the line of Jace's abs and kiss him on his collarbone. I _want _him in my mouth, but he's going to pay for his tirade earlier. I rub my hand against him, a needy moan escaping his lips. I love feeling the evidence of what I do to him. I'm not one to deny myself, so I quickly pull on the waistline of his pants and boxers, making quick work of them. They are soon on the floor, revealing his throbbing manhood. I wrap my hand around his length, and he shudders. I know it's been a long time, so I stroke every inch of him lovingly. He's whimpering as I do so, so I run my tongue along his shaft, and his entire body responds to the contact. I kiss upward, onto both sides of his pelvis, he whimpers.

"Lili…"

"Yes, my love?"

There is something very satisfying about the way he moans my name. I want to make him moan, gasp, and whimper. I want his pleasure to be evident. And I want to know how Jace Beleren _tastes.. _I stroke him again, but wrap my lips around him, slowly taking him into my mouth. Jace's hips buck and I feel him hit the back of my throat.

"Liliana!" His voice is a growl.

I slowly start to make circles with my tongue; Jace loses his ability to speak coherently. The lust keeps growing between us, it's almost palpable; I know I'm only prolonging the moment that we've been waiting for all night.

My heart skips a beat and the wetness pools between my legs when Jace's sure voice rings out.

"Lili, I have to be inside you."

"You must wait, Jace. Good things come to those who wait," I said, hearing his moans echo through the house. His frustration is evident in the huffy breaths he is giving me.

I grab his fullness and begin to stroke it, enjoying the sweet sounds that escaped his lips and the joy of having him in my hand. Licking the shaft from top to bottom, I squeeze his manhood tightly before taking him deep into my throat. A gasp rings from him and my tongue swirls around him. He hits the back of my throat; an audible groan of longing is heard throughout the room. I love this feeling, I've waited for this moment and nothing was going to ruin that for me. There was power in this, him bucking, throbbing and squirming with the pleasure I was giving him-it was empowering. It felt wonderful, knowing I was giving him everything he wanted and more, and the closeness of his body was exactly what I needed in that moment.

He squirmed more and his requests and then demands to take me became louder, and they were coupled with sweet moans. But I wasn't going give into him, not yet anyway. I continued to take him in my throat just to feel him throb. My hand worked after I pulled off, and I shot him a smile. He gave me this pathetic look, and it was glorious.

"You're such a sadist," he says, shooting me an evil look.

"Oh, my love, you should've known that from the beginning."

I pulled away, and Jace must've seen this as I was leaving because he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed and quickly got on top of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Jace, you can read my mind, you know better than that. I want this just as much as you do."

"I was just making sure."

He returns to my lower body and begins to plant sweet kisses up my stomach to my breasts, and placed kisses on each.

"We should probably lose the rest of these clothes," he said.

"You think?" I quickly remove the remainder of my clothing and lay exposed before him. He releases a sigh of joy and spreads my knees. He gives me this look, asking if he could continue. I nod, and a beautiful smile takes its place on his face. He leans towards me and places soft kisses on my lips, and moves towards my neck. I feel him pressing against my leg, and this rush of wetness begins to pour from me. I feel the head of him begin to push into me, and within a second more of him entered.

His teeth find their way to my neck and all of his manhood fills my quivering core. Upon him entering, I feel my all of my muscles lock and the intense pressure manifest in my lower body. My muscles remain locked and another push from Jace sends me over the edge, and it feels as if a floodgate has been released. Wetness pours out and onto him.

A smile creeps on Jace's lips as he kisses me. A minute or two passed and after another thrust form Jace, his body stops. He strains and whimpers, before managing to pump once more. A loud moan escapes him, and he goes limp. Hot liquid fills me and begins to pour from me. He rolls over, breathing heavily. We both lay there breathing hard, before he wraps an arm around me and pulls me close. I greedily cuddle into his body and enjoy the closeness of my lover, the mind mage.

"Lili?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you," he says planting a kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you too, Jace," I say, leaning towards him and kissing him.

I smile and curl tighter into him. He smells like he did that night, as well as sweat and sex. This moment was perfect and never did I want it too end.

"Lili?"

"Yes, Jace?" I ask back.

"Can we…" he begins. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was asking for. He apparently read my thoughts and took his place above me again and I smirked. His manhood was already throbbing and pressing against my thigh. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted to indulge him. It has been so long since the touch of another human has been there and I wanted his. No, needed his touch. I knew everything he wanted and needed, and I wanted to give it to him. I know where he wanted to go, and I- I wanted him to take me there.


	15. Loyalties

_**A/N: Sorry about the rather angry Author's Note last chapter. We do not want to get sued. With all that being said, thank to those who review faithfully (The Sovereign) for your kind words. Enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Anderson**_

{Jace's POV}

The following morning was amazing, and I woke feeling like I've slept for many years. I was relaxed, and snuggled next to me was Liliana. She looked so beautiful, so perfect and innocent. She was so close to me; I would stay here forever if I could, but unfortunately the council requested that I came to a very 'important' meeting. Damn council always ruins the little downtime I have. I hope this meeting passes quickly, because I long to be next to her, and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. I sigh and quickly peck Lili on the lips, careful not to wake her.

I gently slip out of bed, bathe and dress, and make my way to the meeting place. Apparently after the incident with Garruk recently an executive decision was made without my consent; they changed the meeting area every meeting. This time we were to meet at Vizkopa in Orzhova. Wasting little time as possible, I moved through the streets, alleys and walkways before arriving at Shadow Alley. Many of the guilds rested off of the alleyways, they were respective to each color.

I made my way to the entrance, chest in the air, nothing was going to keep me down. I felt good, and not Gideon or that blasted Izzet guildmage was going to ruin my mood. I entered the council room and took my place at the table. The women of the council were outside and Gideon, Ral Zarek, Tajic and a few others milled about, waiting for the meeting to begin officially. I propped my legs onto the table and hands behind my head. I was relaxed and just smiled, nothing could ruin this.

"Hey Jace…"

Except that. I looked at Gideon and he gave me this curious look. He had this expression of curiosity, and his eyes were squinted. I could tell that he was trying to read my mood, but I just smiled and gave him a wave.

"Hi," I said, feeling full of arrogance and joy.

"What's up with…." He tried to say, but at this point the council began to file in and take their places at the huge black table, with the Orzhov guild mark on the center. The room was a dull black, with white accent and spirits moved from guest to guest, bringing food and other objects to make them feel comfortable and relaxed. Teysa took her place at the head of the table, standing, and motioned for a board to be brought in. A ghost came to her after she snapped her fingers and took her cane. I never truly noticed she walked around with a cane, maybe she hid it very well or I was oblivious to her situation and never realized it. A wave of sadness and guilt rushed over me and killed my vibe somewhat. I was still on cloud nine, but felt a responsibility to find out what happened. I wasn't going to pry into her mind, and I would ask her directly.

"As you all know the recent events with Garruk, Jace and Liliana, has brought the attention of the guilds. Many people are questioning whether or not Jace's feelings and thoughts have clouded the Guildpact's judgment, and even question his ability to see us through tragic events."

Those words struck deep and left a very bitter taste in my mouth. Surely, this is just Teysa relaying information, or does she actually feel this way?

"While many of you on the council feel that a serious reconsideration of who should maintain the peace and oversee negotiations, while maintaining a sphere of influence in Ravnica, we must also be considerate of the fact that Jace has not failed us. Many of the guilds to this point have been uncooperative and have failed to represent themselves in the meetings that have been agreed upon by all members and the Guildpact the day he took command. Yet many of you have continued to see Jace through a very dim paradigm," she said. Her words like icy daggers in my back.

I looked to many members of the council, and their faces showed shock, or those who had faces. I could feel the tension and emotions spiraling in the room and certain guild members feared not what Teysa or where she was. Ruric-Thar, the champion and selected representative for the Gruul Clans, one of the heads sneered and the other spoke.

"You speak big words for such a little woman, especially a woman is crippled in a leg," the twin headed beasts straightened their self in the Gruul chair.

"Oh, so what does my crippled leg have to do with this? Do you see me as weak and helpless because I don't have functioning limbs as you, or even two-heads? Do you think I'm powerless before the 'almighty power' of the Gruul? Tell me, would you care to explain to me my weakness?" she says, now taking a seat brought to her by a ghost.

"Little woman, you would not last a second on the Stomping Grounds. The beasts would eat you, spit out your bones and then we would use them as weapons. You pose no threat, nor does your broken body. You would serve as a whore for our pleasure in the camps and we would pass you around until you were no longer of use," the brute laughed and the other head licked its lips.

"You underestimate me, and I would not continue these threats, because if you do, after you've 'disposed' of my body, the Obzedat would find you, your family, your entire clans and rips their souls asunder to add to their selves. Your body would serve as a breeding ground for our spirits and ghouls. And when my body regenerates, I will come to you, rip your heart out and show it to your dying eyes. After which, we will take your corpse and use it for the next batch of thrulls, and I will ensure that yours is given the lowest job, not even worthy for a king's pet."

The air turned cold and the spirits in the room began to spiral around Teysa, and their screeches echoed through our bodies. Something apparently struck Ruric-Thar deep because the ogre sat down and quickly grew quiet. The entirety of the guild home grew quiet and dead. No one believed it before, but Teysa has more power than even some of the members of the Obzedat. I don't think anyone will ever question it again. Many of the guildleaders turned their heads, fearful of what Teysa is actually capable of.

"On with matters, then, if none of you other brutes have something to say about my leg."

No one spoke.

"I have worked with Liliana Vess on a few occasions, without Mr. Beleren's knowledge. It is important that I say, as an unbiased outsider, that Liliana is not a little girl who needs a man to take care of her. She is more than capable of protecting herself. She came to Jace because despite of the fact that she needed help, Liliana's heart led her to Jace's doorstep. It is obvious to me that Liliana never got over Jace, as Ral will tell you that Jace never got over Liliana. I do not think, and nor do the Orzohv, that Miss Vess' presences clouds Jace's judgment. In fact, I think quite the opposite, as do Tajic and Gideon Jura. That being said, I think Jace should get up and say his piece."

I stand up, hands on the table. I heave a heavy sigh and look around the room. These are the types of meetings that have me wondering how this plane survived for as long as it did.

"We agreed after the fall of Tezzeret that I would be the person, the unbiased, non-guild aligned outsider, that kept peace on this plane," I started calmly. "And that is what I try to do. I don't pretend to know you each on a personal level, but I'm sure that each of you have someone that means the world to you. Someone to come home to every night. Liliana is that to me. Liliana is my peace. She keeps me grounded. I've only ever trusted two people the way I trust her, and the other is dead. She is the one that keeps me afloat when my mind is breaking. I kept myself together long enough without her, and now that I don't have to, I won't. She is part of me now. She is going to be around, she is going to be in my life. That is a given. I am not asking you or your guilds to fight for us, but I do ask you for your cooperation. I ask for your information. Because Wildspeaker isn't going to rest until he finds her. And I'm not going to let any harm befall her, regardless of what your guild's chosen actions are. But be warned: if you do not cooperate, you are giving Garruk the upper hand, and he will attack. He will attack your guild, your families. He is ruthless. And he's not going to rest until he has Liliana. And I'm not going to let that happen. If we wish to preserve the peace in Ravnica, you must give me your cooperation. Or else Wildspeaker will wreak havoc on this plane. Remember that when you decide to give me lip service about your loyalties."

I sit. Calmly. Teysa speaks.

"I think that when we convene for the next time, Miss Vess needs to be here. She must give us all the information about how Garruk works. I think it is important to include her in these decisions that so closely affect her life, Jace."

"I agree." 

Tajic, Gideon, Ral, and Isperia, the Azorius leader, all shake their heads. It is agreed upon that we will reconvene next week, and that Liliana will be present to share information on how Garruk works as well as who he is working for. As I walk out, Gideon and Ral catch up with me. Ral looks at me, and clears his throat.

"They all act like children, Jace. But I think you're a true leader, and I agree with you. You're a different person since Liliana Vess came back into your life. I am sorry for the things I said. You two complement each other."

"Are we putting this rivalry under the table, Ral Zarek?" Ral just shakes his head, snorting.

"I guess we are. I'll help you find out about the Dimir, Ral. Because Liliana and I owe you this much. Thank you for having faith in my abilities to lead. But we will help you, I promise. But I need to get home. I hate leaving her alone in that house."

"I understand, Jace. Keep your head on straight."

I nod at Ral and Gideon and make my way back toward the house. I hate that the council wants to involve her in the delegations, but they didn't leave me much of a choice. I walk through the door, calling for my girl.

"Lili?"

"I'm back here, my love."

She's never been one to call me that, even when were together before. It makes me smile. I walk back toward the washroom, and Liliana is washing her hair. I'm in awe of her beauty, and the smile that is on her face lights up my world.

"Mind if I join you, my sweet Lili?"

"Of course not. How was the council?"

"About that. They want to include you in the meetings now, because they need information about Garruk if they're going to give me their cooperation. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, Jace."

I climb into the tub behind Liliana, wrapping my hands around her waist, and planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"Jace…"

"Mmpf?

"I need you.."

I'm more than happy to oblige her.


	16. Work it Out

_**A/N: I've had a question about why I picked the middle names I did for Jace and Liliana. Part of it was that it sounded good. But I like the meanings as well.**_

_**Rahl means clever, Calliope (Ca-li-oh-peh) means music. **_

_**As always, read and review. Also, how many of you would read a story about the planeswalkers and some of the legendary creatures (humanized) all going to high school together? Just trying to get a feel for the fan base. **_

_**-Michael and Cara **_

(Liliana Vess)

When I wake, Jace is still sleeping. He looks haggard, the way he always does when he has a council meeting the day prior. He needs to rest, so I don't wake him. I stretch, and make my way through the house. The mess was starting to get to me, so I picked up each of the rooms, and made my bed, which will probably stay that way for a long while. I doubt I'll be sleeping anywhere but beside Jace ever again. I hope, anyways. The thought brings a smile to my face.

I head toward the washroom and begin pulling a brush through my long, black, and very tangled hair. It used to not be this tangled, I thought. But it seems that Jace likes to pull it when…my face grows red. The worst…best, hell, I don't know, part about it all is that I have no complaints about it. I feel a pull in my lower regions, thinking about his hands in my hair last night. I clear my thoughts and try to think about the day we have ahead.

Jace mentioned that Chandra and Gideon were coming over today, and that he and Gideon were going to train with the sword. I think I'm going to work on my magic, I haven't really summoned anything since our last battle with Garruk. The firemage won't let me off easy either, like Jace would. I needed someone that wasn't going to worry about hurting me or my ego. It's not that Jace isn't capable, because he is. He is, without a doubt, the strongest planeswalker I know. He won't accept it, either, which gets to me. It's impossible for him to grow into his power if he refuses to acknowledge it. He is so infuriatingly stubborn sometimes.

As I brush through my hair, my mind wanders back to last night. During those times, Jace has begun to take control and it's the most liberating experience I've ever had. I have been in control of my life for nearly two centuries. Listening to him, it just feels natural. Last night, when he was growling in my ear with his hand clapped over my mouth- it was freeing. It was beautiful. Part of me wants to fight it, but giving in feels so right. It's perfect for us.

The mindmage walks in and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. His hands braid themselves in my hair. His lips are at my ear.

"You like this don't you?"

The only sound a make is a whimper. His hands creep up my inner thigh, he enters, and I take a sharp breath.

"You do like this. I'm going to make you mine."

Jace has changed since that time when we barely knew each other; since we were chasing Tezzeret. He's gotten much more forceful and much more domineering in this part of our lives, and I shouldn't be as utterly _turned on _as I am_. _But my body constantly betrays me. The more forceful he is, the more I want him. I can almost see the wicked grin that splits his face when he feels me gush after he yanks on my hair, or grips a little bit too hard. He must have heard my thoughts.

"Has my little sadistic girl become a masochist?"

Before I can answer, there is a sharp knock at the door. I guess our guests have arrived. Seeing as how I'm the only one that's dressed, I go to answer it. Jace grumbles under his breath, he looks like a child that's been denied their favorite candy. He picks his hair brush up, moodily. He's still grumbling when I leave the washroom. I can't help but feel the same. I utterly cannot get enough of the mindmage.

I can almost feel Jace blush because of the nature of the thoughts that are going through my head right now.

I answer the door, Gideon smiles at me but he looks around for Jace. Chandra cordially nods.

"JACEEEEEEEEE!"

"He's in the bathroom, Gideon."

I heard a slight groan and the slamming of a door. There was the sound of mumbled grumbling and then the disappointed stomps of Jace's boots could be heard coming down the stairs.

Gideon takes a seat, Chandra next to him. I can see the agitation of Jace's face, it's clear as a whistle. Gideon, however does not. He just starts talking ninety miles a minute like he does when we all get together. Jace is making moody grunting noises and nods, I turn to Chandra.

"So I need someone to help me get my magic stronger, since it's been stagnant. I need someone that isn't going to take it easy on me..." I cut my eyes at Jace, Chandra laughs. "And you were the first person that came to my mind."

"Of course." Chandra smiles wickedly.

"That means we can leave the boys to their silly swords while we play," I say giving Chandra a wink and hiding my thoughts from Jace. We both giggle and turn to Jace, who has this look that says, 'I've got my eyes on you'. We all exchange plans for the day and talk for a few minutes before proceeding to the gym a few blocks from our house. After warming up and stretching, we split into two pairs and proceeded to train our bodies before beginning to test our magic.

Chandra and I did some simple sparring, few punches and kicks to really get the blood flowing. Chandra showed me some throws and simple takedowns for much bigger opponents, especially those who would outweigh me by a couple hundred pounds. She tried the move on me a couple of times onto a throwing pad, then wanted me to give it a try.

"Chandra, are you sure? What if I break you? I would be sad," I said, looking at the sparring wraps on my hands and feet.

She did a bouncing type stance, "I'll be fine. Besides, I just want to see if you could do it." She tapped her chest saying, 'bring it', and started to rush me. I took the stance she showed me to, and prepared for the mock punch she was too throw. Or supposed mock punch. She was coming to fast with the swing, but I still managed to do the maneuver. I dodged the punch, twisted her arm and lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the mat. She hit the mat with a surprisingly loud thud.

"Well shit Lili, didn't think you could do that from the beginning, but damn," she said, recovering off the ground.

"Um…are you ok?" I asked, legitimately wondering if she was okay.

"I'm fine Lili, now, do it again."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

(Jace Beleren)

I watched as Liliana lifted Chandra into the air and slam her onto a training pad. A thud echoed through the gym and many people turned to see what had happened, including Gideon.

"Damn, Jace, she's stronger than I anticipated. Must be a real handful in the bedroom," he said.

I feel my face turned red, and quickly thought of something to retaliate with. "Worry little my friend, there are….specific ways to handle her and I know just how to do them."

He laughed and pat me on the back. "Plus, Gideon, you must have a hard time with Chandra, you know, being a rebel and all."

"No, I know exactly how to maintain order," he said.

"Pig," I said.

"You're no different," he began, "Plus, I'm curious. What all can you do with the mind?"

"Well, typical mind reading, mind sculpting and control. That type of stuff. I also have come up with little tricks here and there," I say.

"Like what? Can you…" he begins.

"What?"

"No, never mind, it's a strange thing to ask."

"Just tell me you damn giant," I said, looking up to him.

"Can you make people orgasm?"

I feel my face burn with embarrassment, and he looked at me intently.

"Um…well…maybe, possibly, I do…but haven't tried."

Gideon laughed heartedly. At this point both girls came over, sweat pouring down their bodies, and their abs glistening.

"Well that was fun." Chandra said.

"I concur, say Chandra, how about we go ahead of them and go back to our house and help each other out of these wet clothes. Then…" she starts, lifting Chandra's chin in her hand to where their faces almost met, "I can help you wash your back, and get all the places you can't reach." Lili turns to me and winks giving me a smile.

I feel my face burn brighter than the sun, for the third time, and I stood there dumbfounded. I tried to muster words, and looked at Gideon, whose face was burning red, with his mouth open. I tried to speak to him, but he was unresponsive. I dipped into his thoughts and was disgusted. Why the hell is he thinking these thoughts? Liliana would kill him.

I turned to see Lili and Chandra walk away, and watch as Lili's hand comes firmly down on Chandra's skin tight clothed rear end. Chandra gives a little yelp of enjoyment and they proceed to the exit.

"See you at home, my love," Liliana calls from across the gym, and with that I was stranded with Gideon and his loud thoughts.

Great.


	17. Unexpected Results

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter, guys! Two in a row. The second scene in this chapter is inspired by the artwork of Polish Tamales on tumblr. Read, review, and enjoy. (: **

**Cara & Michael**

(Liliana Vess)

Jace and I are sitting on the couch, curled up and enjoying some sort of pasta dish that I made up off the cuff while I was cooking today.

"Did you write this down?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure I can remember it."

"You should _definitely _write this down."

I smile. He compliments my cooking every day. I think it's just because he can't boil water without burning it.

"I don't want you to come to the council meeting tomorrow. If that god-forsaken two-head hunk of idiocy says _anything _to you like what he said to Teysa, I'll kill him, and make him wish that he would have been killed by Teysa."

"Protective Jace is adorable."

"I'm not trying to be adorable, Lili. I'm serious."

"I can take care of myself, Jace."

"I'm not saying that you can't. I'm saying that that's my job."

"It's really not," I say, slightly irritated at this point.

"It really, really is. You're my girlfriend, Liliana. You're my one. You're all there is for me, all that there's ever gonna be. And I'll be damned if I let anyone take that away. Not Ruric-Thar, not Wildspeaker. No one."

I'm touched by his words. He's my one, too. I'd do anything for him, including give up my own life. Regrettably, he heard that thought flash across my mind.

"You will NOT, Liliana Vess."

"Jace, it's not your responsibility to fight my battles."

"Your battles are my battles! He won't come near you, Liliana."

"No, Jace."

His eyes are blazing, and I can tell that I've struck a nerve.

"Lili, look. The thought of losing you literally causes me physical pain. I can't hold myself together without you anymore, Liliana! If that makes me weak, then so be it. But you are what's keeping me sane at this point. You are my peace. And I will NOT willingly let you put yourself in harm's way, not if it's something I can handle. That was the whole point of Kal's sword, was it not?"

"Jace, I never intended for you to fight him off, that was not the point of me coming here."

"Liliana, we didn't expect a lot of things to happen when you came here!"

He rests his hands on my legs, so that we are sitting face to face.

"Let me help you, Lili. Let me in. I can handle this."

"Jace…"

We seem to have reached an impasse, because I'm not going to willingly let him fight Garruk off. But he's going to fight hell and high water to keep me safe. Neither one of us is willing to budge because we care too much about the other.

"Jace, I love you. I love you with everything in me, but it's not up to you to fight these battles, it's not your place to fight him off!" 

"Liliana Vess, I have one simple rule, and if people follow it , then everything is okay. But that one simple rule is thus: You don't harm what's mine. And Lili, you are. You're mine. And spirits willing, you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Spirits willing, you'll be my wife one day, Liliana."

"What, Jace, I…"

His face gets blood red. He thinks he's said too much.

"It's not a proposal, Lili.. I just wanted to let you know what my intentions are."

I just smile. I don't know what to think. I'd love to be with him for the rest of my life, but his is going to be significantly shorter unless he figures out a way to gain immortality, and he will NOT deal with the demons. That I can be sure of.

"We'll figure the immortality thing out."

"Jace…"

"The fact that your thoughts didn't scream 'oh, no, nope, not even at me is more than I was hoping for."

"Jace.."

He's doing the thing where he talks too much because he's nervous he's said something wrong. I don't know how I feel about it, it's something I've never seen myself doing but I'm not going to tell him no. I'm not going to tell him yes, either, though.

"Just think about it, Liliana."

"I will." 

I am committed to our relationship. I do love him, he's everything in the world to me. But I'm going to have to think about it.

"That's all I can ask of you, Lili."

(Jace Beleren)

I plant a kiss on her forehead and let the subject drop. How did we even begin to talk about this. One minute I'm complimenting her cooking and then the next minute I accidently propose to her? Well almost, anyways. I let emotions slip out, but she reacted well. Maybe it is different this time. She generally does not hide her thoughts and seems to be truly changed. As I snuggle up to her, she puts her cold feet to my stomach.

"Lili!"

She giggles. Because I'm nice and I'm an awesome boyfriend, I let her keep her feet there. Suddenly, an evil grin pops on my face, as I remember Gideon's question.

"Lili, look here for a second," I say, turning on the couch to face her.

"Sure," she turns towards me, and instinctively places her hands on my knees.

"Ok, I need you to hold still for a second."

I kiss her on the cheek and then steeled myself, what if this doesn't work? I would look like a complete fool, and either way I'm going to have to explain this to her and the fact that Gideon and I talked about this at all. I felt the intention in my mind and transferred that to my finger. I cautiously place my finger to her forehead. At the instance of contact, I felt my magic rush through her brain within a millisecond.

Lili gasped, and her nails found their way to my skin and her body convulsed, her hips bucking and her breathing became ragged. Her mouth formed an 'O', and her eyes sealed shut. Her back arched and she released my arm and fell back on the couch. She laid there, breathing heavily and the smell of sex filled the room. A few more moments passed and she relaxed, breathing normally.

"Jace…" she said, quietly.

"Yes, Lili?"

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" she asked.

I looked at her, her eyes now filled with fire, but of lust or fury, I knew not. I told her about the training session yesterday and the talk Gideon and I had. Well, more of Gideon's dirty mouth going to work and the weird, awkward questions he should know not to ask. Throughout the entire talk she had one look and expression: pissed.

After telling her what happened, she remained silent for a few uncomfortable moments. She had her arms crossed and the expression turned to that of a child giving one the, 'I am very displeased,' look.

"Well at least you were honest about it, and I guess what Chandra and I did wasn't exactly fair," she said, looking at me.

"So…you're not mad at me? Like not even a little bit?" I asked, getting ready to protect myself.

She uncrossed her arms and gave me a very evil, seductive look. "Quite the contrary, Mr. Beleren. If you can do that with your mind, then can you do that with this?" she indicated, her hand grazing my swelling manhood.

"Uh…wait…what?" I tried to say, but she jumped on me. Our lips were connecting and our hands were finding each other's bodies. The kisses were lustful and desperate, and something about this told me she desired more. Her kisses went from my neck to my collarbone, placing gentle marks here and there. She proceeded to venture further down and suck on my collarbone before kissing my chest through my shirt. She went down my abs and stopped just before my waistline.

"Tell me Jace, tell me all the dirty little things you think when you mill," she said, before pulling on my trousers. Well, these were unexpected results.


	18. Council Divided

(Liliana Vess)

There we sat, in the council room at the Selesnya guild hall, and everyone's yelling at each other. Jace defending me, and his decision to fight Garruk, Ruric-Thar cursing everyone and saying that all the women here would be whores in the Gruul camps. Gideon and Ral-Zarek sat next to Jace and me, while Chandra sat next to Gideon. Apparently everyone came out today. Wonder who it could be for? Sarcasm, one of my strong suits.

"Look, guild representative or not, this is my decision. I'm not asking for you to devote everything to help, but to divulge information to help me," Jace said.

"Teysa and everyone else may be on your coin, but I will not bow to some 'wimp', who was declared Guildpact, and some decision," Eaxav said, the Rakdos representative.

"No one is being paid, you're just too stubborn like Ruric-Thar to realize that this is a matter that I am trying to keep quiet as much as possible. If your stubborn ass would just release the information to me, then we wouldn't have any problems."

"I hope Rakdos maims your soul and uses it to season his food," she said.

I just stopped and looked at her. Did she really just try using a threat, especially one from a demon? Who does this bitch think she is? I'm doing everything I can to not rip her damn head off and feed it to my reaver.

The bickering continued between them all, and it was starting to get on my last damn nerve. Why does no one see his power and recognize his strength? He's the Guildpact and they should respect that. I turn to Ral-Zarek and his face was a dangerous color of red, no, puce. Something they were saying probably struck a nerve and pissing him off surely and steadily. His entire demeanor was changing to a violent disposition.

He shot out of his chair and slammed his fist on the table.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The room turned quiet. Everyone turned to Ral, mouths open and faces pale. Small sparks jumped through his gauntlet and hair, and a storm began to rise in his eyes. Steam was pouring from him, indicating his anger.

"Quit with the damn bickering and squabbling. You sound like street urchins rather than Champions and emissaries. You should be acting your age, no offense Liliana."

I snort. How does he even know?

"None taken."

"Not like a bunch a baboons fighting over the last banana. Now piss off and grow up," he said, taking his seat in an orderly manner.

The room remained silent for a few moments, everyone in their seat, Teysa sipping on wine, and people twiddling their thumbs.

"Lunch break?" someone suggested, and the room half-heartedly agreed.

Everyone milled out of the conference room. And went their separate ways for lunch. Jace, Gideon, Chandra, Ral-Zarek, Tajic, Teysa, myself and a few others went toward a veranda overlooking a garden. We passed several wolf riders, and druids towards the veranda.

I care little for green or white magic for that matter, but the Selensynian members made this place feel peaceful and cozy. It was beautiful, I'll give it that and it made the worries of the storm to come seem very far off.

We take our seats, and a chef from the guild asks us what we care for lunch and we placed our orders.

"My head hurts," Jace says.

I take his hand, smiling. If nothing else, at least we were together. I understand why the man has a headache, if I had to deal with those brutes on a daily basis, I'd be crazy by now. Ral clears his throat.

"There's truly nothing that we can do to make the guild cooperate. Unless Jace wants to assert his authority as Guildpact and start making demands."

"That's not my style. Either we do it with or without them, Ral. They'll learn the hard way that he's coming to destroy this city, unless we offer up Lili."

"That'll get blamed on you as well. But no one will vote you out, of that we can be sure of. Niv and Aurelia would set the other guilds on fire."

The conversation continues, I rest my hand on Jace's knee. He holds my hand and squeezes it, as if to say he knows what he is doing. After lunch, we walk back toward the conference room and sit down, Jace taking the head of the table, Gideon and I beside him. He plants a kiss on my forehead and buries his face in my hair. As the guildmembers file in, he stops. He looks very professional and handsome, like he's going to kick some ass. He feels this in my thoughts and chuckles.

Jace kicks off, saying that he does not expect the guilds to help us with the Garruk situation, as he's said a million times already. He makes it clear that this is going to happen with or without their help, and that Wildspeaker will pillage and wreck the city if they keep on the path they were going. Ruric-Thar, the brute, speaks up.

"At least Wildspeaker is strong. What if my guild chooses to fight with them instead of the weak-minded guildpact and his whore?"

Jace speaks up, angrily. I stop him. I look at Ruric-Thar, menacingly. Many years ago, his grandfather and I got into a tiff, and he would not stop pursuing me. Being that I was much, much meaner then, I sent his grandfather's soul to hell, no regrets. Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn't but he's going to get a strong reminder.

"Are you all blind or just stupid? Can you not see his power? It radiates from his very core! He was not declared Guildpact on a whim, he was chosen because Aurelia, Vorel, Isperia, the Obzedat and Niv-Mizzet are not turning a blind-eye to his power! He is the most powerful planeswalker in the past 250 years, and if you were smart, you'd pay attention to his awe-inspiring intelligence! Why he puts up with you acting like children is beyond me, but you _will not _disrespect him any longer! If you choose to, I will rip your soul from its binding and cast it into the blackest abyss in the multiverse, just like I did your grandfather," my eyes and runes begin to glow purple. Jace senses the danger and makes to get up, but he allows me to continue on for now. "And this does not apply only to him. ANY of you who treat him with anything but respect will meet this fate. I will not tolerate this anymore!" I send black magic toward Ruric-Thar, but Jace counters it, which was probably a good thing.

One of the Selensynian druids comes in, holding an Artifact, an orb of some time. 

"I was told to deliver this to the Guildpact."

Jace stands up and takes the orb, and opens it. Garruk's voice rings out.

"_I am challenging you, Beleren. You should hope you succeed, because the fate of your little witch and your beloved city depend on it._"


	19. The Decision

(Liliana Vess)

Everyone in the council room turns and looks at Jace. He looks swiftly around at each of the guild representatives with a smug expression, his "I told you so," look. Then, as if someone lifted a curse, they all began to yell. At Jace, at each other. I sink down in my chair, Chandra giving me a sympathetic look.

"YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US, BELEREN!"

"THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD NOT LET HER IN THIS CITY!"

Gideon's loud voice rings out. "Jace's personal life isn't your business! Stop blaming this on him. He would have come here looking for her anyways!"

I see Jace's eyes begin to turn blue, the markings on his face begin to glow white. I feel the storm brewing in his mind. The council is getting dangerously close to breaking his one rule, or so it seems. I don't know whether to stop him or let him show them his power, maybe they would get off his case if I did. I see the tiny sphere compact in his hand and decide that it is not a good idea for him to release destruction on the Selesnya Conclave. I go to him, and place my hand on his face. The brutes are too busy fighting amongst themselves to notice what I am doing, much like they were too busy to notice that he was going to explode within a few seconds.

"Not the time or place, my love," I whisper to him. He calms, shaking the magic that he was channeling. He plants a kiss on my lips, my heart flutters. He feels my pulse quicken and smiles. I sit, knowing what's coming.

Jace bangs his fist on the table, his voice rising to an angry shout.

"ENOUGH!"

"He's coming. That much is obvious. And whether your guild decides to help me or not, he WILL NOT touch my Lili. I REFUSE to let that happen, whether it costs me everything or not. He will wreck and maim this city, and I intend to stop it."

"Stop pretending this is for the good of the city, _guildpact._ We both know this is for the good of your sex life."

"I said enough. I will not tolerate this any longer. If you refuse to help, get out. But when you leave, do not expect me to do anything to help your guilds. I will retract every bit of aid that I have sent. Every contract that was mediated by me becomes null and void. If you decide to leave, on your own head be it!"

They are all too stunned to move. Jace takes this as an answer, and enchants the orb with an answer.

Tomorrow, at high noon, Jace tells him to meet me at the edge of the city. Seeing as how I'm expecting he will bring some sort of backup, possibly even the demons, I urge Jace to ask Gideon and Ral to come with him. Chandra also eagerly volunteers, saying it's been far too long since she's set someone on fire.

He adjourns the meeting, letting the guild representatives go. Tajic pulls him aside and asks if he needs forces, same with Teysa. They both agree to send an envoy of soldiers, creatures, and mages.

We walk back toward the house, unaccompanied. I'm silent, which isn't characteristic of me.

We enter the house and Jace immediately fix himself a drink and plops onto the couch. After taking a few sips of the drink, he places the cold beverage to his head and just sat there. I place myself next to him, my hand finding its way to his knee and trying to comfort him. I could tell just by his body language that he was stressed to no extent. I wish there was something I could do to ease his stress and make the duties of the Guildpact disappear. Ever since he has taken up the responsibility of maintaining the peace in Ravnica between the guilds, his strength has really shown, but the stress of the bickering between the guilds, protecting me and everything else has weighed heavily on Jace and I wish he would express this.

"Jace, I don't want you to fight Garruk," I told him, looking into his blue eyes.

"Lili, we've been through this. I'm fighting him. Plus, he challenged me," he said, sipping from the glass.

"That matters very little to me. I don't want you getting hurt or fighting my battles for me."

"Lili, I hate to break this to you, but this is no longer just YOUR battle, it's our battle. Besides, I was the one who was challenged, not you."

"Why must you be so infuriating? I can't let you fight him. Nor will I allow you too, I got myself into this mess and I should fix it," I said, my tone getting sharp and my hand on his.

He sighs, takes another sip from his drink and looks at the ground. I could tell he was thinking because he had that long far off look in his eyes. His gears were going, and deep in me I knew that for a fact I would not face Garruk tomorrow. I couldn't accept it, but I knew he wouldn't let me do it.

"Liliana…I need to do this. I need to protect you, and defeat him. His pursuit for you has went for too long now and needs to end. When I defeat him tomorrow you will never have to worry about looking over your shoulder and hoping the beast mage isn't watching you. I love you, so let me fight him. Let me do what I need to for you, this city…us."

His words struck deeper than I ever imagine they could ever. I knew he love me, and I think I could ever get used to hearing it, and the look in his eyes told me he wanted this. I'm not sure if it was male pride or his love for me, but that look was all it took to convince me.

"Ok, Jace," I said, "I love you."

With that I leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips and he pulled me onto his lap, holding me. It was perfect. I hope tomorrow won't end this for me. I can't fathom a life without him anymore.

The next day got here sooner than we expected and we all met a few miles off from they were to fight. Ral-Zarek, Chandra, Gideon, Jace and I met with solemn looks and knew that today wasn't going to be easy. We all walked in silence for the remainder of the trip until we arrived at a barren open area. Apparently word had went around that a fight was supposed to take place today, because there quite a bit of people here, including the support of Tajic's and Teysa's people were there. There were even Gruul, some Rakdos and other various members of the guilds there. I hope they are prepared to witness Garruk's defeat.

Jace stopped and we decided this is where we were to stand. He grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss and kept our lips touching for a long minute before breaking the kiss away.

"Don't worry, we will have more kisses and nights together," he said smiling.

Bastard must have read my mind.

He turned to Gideon and Ral, "If you value your lives and everyone in your life, including our friendship, do not let her move. Under any circumstances, don't let her move," his eyes piercing theirs.

"We won't," they both said in unison.

Betrayers! Those bastards.

"How dare…" I tried.

"No, no matter what she says or does or how much she pleas, she is to stay right there," he said before turning and walking towards Garruk.

"If you value your balls, I suggest you let me go to him if need be," I threatened.

"You can do whatever you wish to us, but we made a promise to a friend, and I intend to keep that promise," Gideon spoke up.

"Do your worst," Ral-Zarek said.

If they survive this day I would kill them. I'm going to beat them black and blue, I swear to the gods!


	20. Even Strength

{Jace's POV}

So here I was, staring down Garruk Wildspeaker, and I had this uncontrollable feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea in hindsight. But I couldn't run, I couldn't afford that. Everything was on the line now and if I don't prevail here then the whole of Ravnica and Liliana will suffer for my inaction.

"Garruk we don't have to fight, you can leave now and we can let by-gones be by-gones. There is no reason for us to fight and shed blood," I said, hoping to avoid a fight at all costs.

"Running scared? I haven't even pulled out my blade and you're already trying to back out of this," the beast mage said.

"I'm not running, I just see that there is a better way to settle things than through violence," I said.

"Ggggrrrrraaaahhhhhhh! Enough talk!" he roars.

Garruk leapt at me with incredible speed, swinging his axe. I dodged as the _swoosh_ of the blade soared overhead. I channeled mana around my fists and punched him square in the chest, delivering as much force as possible. He stumbled a bit, but brought a knee into my gut, sending me flying a few feet, and skidding in the dust. Grabbing my gut, I coughed and was on my feet. There was no way I was going to let him get the best of me. I dodge the axe as it came crashing down, shattering the ground. He then turned the axe in my direction, but I drew the blade and blocked the assault. The impact from the axe on the shimmering steel erupted the air, sending shockwaves through the air.

"So the mind mage has turned to the steel and not the tricks? I always underestimated you Beleren, no more."

He roared and knocked me back a few feet, and charged. I jumped, and bounded off of him, sending blue mana into the back of the brute, knocking him over. Landing into a roll, I readied my blade. Wildspeaker turned to me, a roar escaped his lips and the image of his companion emerged from him. The creature stood at his height and just as big, if not bigger. He pat the creature and pointed a finger at me.

"Kill."

The beast roared and charged at me, I dodged and stuck the creature in the side, causing it to roar. It was time I retaliated. I reached into the depths within my mind, focusing on my little companion at the house. My eyes grew bright blue with energy and swirls erupted into the sky, circling me. Within seconds Titan appeared before me, his tiny figure welcoming and reassuring.

"Titan, I need your help, you know what to do," I said.

Titan gave a little salute with his fin and blue energy circled him. Within moments Titan, only 100x his size, floated behind me. Titan wrapped his tails around me in a protective manner. I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and pointed at Garruk's companion.

"Drown," I told him. Titan screeched and gave chase to the beast, and the two became encompassed in their own battle. I turned to Garruk, sword ready, and charged at him with full speed and swung catching his shoulder before he blocked my second swing. We became a flash of blades, blood and bodies. I punched him, he returned it. I sliced, he returned it. It was like two koi fish caught in a dance. But only one of us would walk away from this, and it wasn't going to be him. Garruk caught my next swing, and punched me several times in the stomach, each punch harder than the last and kicked me away, rolling in the dirt. I spat blood up and was pretty sure I had a broken rib.

Reaching into the aether once more, I pull the blade from the depths. I begin to channel more mana into the weapon and a thick blue aura surrounds it. Taking my stance, I focused, then lunged. This move caught him off guard and I made several slashes at his arms and legs, blood covering the blade and then ground. But he didn't fall, he just roared and swung his axe in a blind rage.

"Typical of a beast, you act on emotion and think your size and strength is enough," I say, dodging his attacks and parrying them.

"Shut your mouth!" he yells.

"You think that you can overpower me with sheer size and might, but even strength must bow to wisdom."

"Never!"

He lunges again and this time manages to cut my cheek with his gauntlet, the blood running down my shirt. The warm sensation was not enough to break my resolve and I continued my defense. After deflecting a swing of his blade, I focus my mana into a blast and knock him to his back and quickly had the blade to his throat.

"Yield," I said, staring into the helmet of the beast mage. His eyes met mine, and I didn't see fear or remorse. I saw a beast, someone who has to fight all the time and thinks that the size of themselves can overpower anyone. A beast, an animal. Someone who long ago gave away their humanity to become a recluse in the forest. But the determination I saw there was very much prevalent, he wasn't going to back down. But maybe I could convince him otherwise.

"Never, I will never give into someone so weak and pathetic. You hide behind your magic, your power. You use words to fight your battles instead of strength and the blade," he said.

"There is no reason to continue this folly, Wildspeaker. Just leave. For once use your head, this does not have to continue," I said, pleading with him.

At that instant Garruk's companion came crashing down only a few meters from us and Titan appeared over the fell beast. It did not breathe or move. Garruk turned to look at the fallen creature, then me. Anger, fury. However, I've never been prouder of my little buddy. He swims around me, ready to jump to my defense.

As I'm dancing my way across the battlefield, repelling and assaulting the now enraged Garruk, something catches my eye. Where Lili and the others were standing a wall of fire appeared. Was she in trouble? Did something happen? This sense of dread and fear struck me, along with something else. There was a sick _slicing _sound and more blood rushed down my shirt. I look to see a gap in my chest plate. In the moment I looked away Garruk sliced me with his gauntlet. I heard a woman's scream and the crowd who was watching the battle, roar with triumph at Garruk. I looked too many of the Gruul clansmen roar and hit their swords to their shields. It was clear who they wanted to win. I felt a sickness creep through my entirety and dropped to a knee.

This is not how it ends, this is not my grave. This will not end this way, I have a life to live and he will not take it.

(Liliana Vess)

When I saw Titan, my heart leapt a little. At least he wasn't down there alone anymore. However, I intend on getting Gideon to move.

"He's hurt, Gideon. Let me go down there and help. I don't want to have use magic or force to get you to move."

"I told you, Liliana. I'm not moving. I promised Jace I'd protect you. If I let something happen to you, Ravnica falls. Niv-Mizzet made that clear."

I heave a heavy breath. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't get down there to help him clean up the mess that I made. I plant a firm kick on Gideon's stomach, and uppercut his chin. Before I can do anything else, Chandra casts a wall of fire and Ral grabs both of my arms.

"You're not getting down there, Liliana. We're not going to let you. Stop fighting. He's doing this for you, just accept that!"

"It's not his responsibility to fight my battles!"

"Are you blind, Liliana Vess? You're his reason to fight. You're the one thing that keeps him sane? He's down there because he loves you, not because he thinks you can't take care of yourself! He knows you can, but he won't let you! Have you never heard of the saying that 'A real woman _can _do it by herself, but a real man won't let her!' So let him defend you! He's down there because _you are the light of his life_ and he's not going to let that get extinguished. He's going to stand in between you and any sort of danger because he's scared to lose you!"

"Ral, I'm not going to stand by while he fights! We're partners, we're equals, and I can't!"

"Liliana, you have to! This is how you show him that you are equal, that you trust him to take care of you, even when you could have done it yourself!"

"If any of you keep me away from him when this is over I will summon something to destroy your soul."

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, Liliana."

I sink to the ground, watching the love of my life fight for his.


	21. Must Bow to Wisdom

Chapter 21

{Liliana's POV}

I don't know what terrified me more, the fact that so much of Jace's blood was being spilt or the crowds' thirst for more, especially the Gruul. The furious clash of steel and bodies painful to watch, and the fact that Jace is down there and not I, stoked the coals of my anger. It should be me dragging his soul through the depths, through the swamps and poisoning his soul. I needed too. I wanted to end his pathetic existence and his disgusting ways. I hated Garruk, and even more so now because of Jace and his fight.

I would never forgive Gideon, Ral Zarek and Chandra, at least right now, because they insist on keeping me up here. I felt helpless and weak, like I had to rely on Jace to fight my battles and Liliana Vess was not weak.

Moving very cautiously, then very swiftly towards the wall of fire, I mean to jump through it and rip his heart out. But, I would never have that chance, because before I knew what was happening Gideon had me on his shoulder and we stepping back from the edge of where we were standing. Ral materialized a very fancy chair and table from thin air, and Gideon placed me in the chair. I tried to leap from the chair I couldn't.

"Don't fret, Lili," Ral said. "The chair is meant to keep someone there until I decide for its spell to be released. We were given one job, to make sure you don't intervene."

"And while we respect you, and understand you would turn us into zombies, I think Mr. Beleren would muster an even worse fate for us than that if we let you get down there," Gideon said.

"So sit back and relax, sweetheart. Our boy Beleren will come through this and when he does you can slap us all if you wish," Chandra said playfully.

They are beyond infuriating, but they are my friends, and seeing as how I won't be moving from this chair anytime soon, I accepted this. But for their sake's, I hope Jace survives this, because if he doesn't, there will be hell to pay.

{Jace's POV}

I was losing quite a bit of blood, but so was he. However this fight was dragging on longer than it should and I needed to pick up the pace, or all of Ravnica would have to face Lili's wrath or Garruk's. I had to dig down deep, and pull all I could muster from the aether without wiping everyone in the city's mind. Standing to my feet, I place my palm to the gushing wound on my stomach and will the fibers of my flesh and muscles to reattach themselves. After a few seconds of this I had a simple healed wound that would at least restrict my blood loss, but it was prone to reopening if I wasn't careful.

Standing my ground, I stood there and waited. The roar from the crowd lightened and there were gasps. The boastful Garruk stopped his war cry and turned to see me standing, sword and magic at the ready. The look of pleasure quickly turned to anger.

"When will you learn, you cannot win! Maybe instead of gutting you, I should squish you like the bug you are under my belt. Or better yet, how about we return your bones to the earth after my beasts eat you," Garruk said.

"Not going to happen. I have something to fight for, and strength will not prevail. Whether you're more muscle bound than someone else or if you have the bigger sword. Might cannot prevail the mind. Just like air and water runs wild, you cannot contain the mind," I say lunging him.

Garruk smashes the ground and lifts a rock slab to bring down on me. Garruk laughs victoriously, but failed to notice me behind him.

"Are you laughing because you smacked a rock into the ground, or did you hit a flea?" I asked him

Garruk whips his head, and shock was on his face.

"How are you there!? I smashed you!" he yells.

"Something you won't understand unless you practice it. When you have reached a certain level of strength with your mind, when you have steeled your resolve and the mind, anything is possible," I began to manipulate the air around me, forming two clones, "you merely think of it and it's possible."

"If you're so strong in mind, then why haven't you been able to beat me? Why has the all-powerful mind mage Beleren not washed away my memories and thoughts like he has done to all in the past?" said, Garruk, in a condescending manner.

"Because I'd rather not kill you, and I'd rather let this all end with no one dying. There are other options, but you're too bull headed and stubborn to even attempt to listen, but so goes the way of most warriors in your case," Jace said.

"You're a fool, especially if you think you can beat me," Garruk said.

Garruk picks up yet another rock and threw it in my direction, but I quickly turned my body into air and moved while the clones dispersed from the impact into steam. I reformed above Garruk and Stood there, observing his rage. He looked desperately for me. "Where are you!?" he yells.

The crowd gasped and all shouted above him, and many yelled 'look' and as he did, I came down crashing with my boot, knocking his helmet away. He stumbled but regained himself and swung his axe. Dodging, I weaved through his defense. His rage was taken over and he was giving into it. Coming around with a one handed swing with the massive axe, I was able to counter and cut his hand, causing him to release the axe. Blood soon leaked from him, but this didn't stop him. He grabbed the axe with the other hand, I ducked, and rolled around his backside and make two quick slashes at his back and knee, making him fall to his knee.

He was beginning to get slow and sloppy. The fatigue was starting to take over him. Again, he came with a back swing, digging the axe into the ground. I skirted my away around the swing and the next three moves were the end game. With blinding speed, I dig my sword through his right knee, swing a deep gash into his right shoulder and practically dug the blade down and across his chest. Garruk stopped and fell backwards. He wasn't dead, but close.

"Garruk, this fight is over. Leave," I told him, staring over him.

His eyes were wild, enraged. A beast, cornered. "No."

Garruk this is…" I started but he jumped and drove a shoulder into my stomach and grabbing at my cape he threw me by it and into a nearby slab of earth. The cloak was torn from my shoulders. Before I had time to react, Garruk was on my, beginning to punch my face in. Punch after punch connected, and I did my best to protect me, but he was beginning to overpower me. No more. The final straw snapped. I released a wave of power in me and it extended and knocked Garruk off. Jumping to my feet, I lifted my hand Garruk rose. I had control of the water in his body, and as going to punish him for it. I slammed my fist down and he slammed into the ground. I moved my fist to and from and his body followed. He smacked the earth, trees and various other parts of the field, until I finally brought him up high and with a lot of my force and slammed him down. A loud and sickening crack broke the silence of the astounded crowd.

I lifted Garruk once more. Blood dripped from him. He was beginning to die, and I am going to punish him for what he has done. His ignorance, his belief that he was noble. I brought him to me and then turned and pushed my fist away, slamming him into an oak tree not too far away from me. Releasing him, he began to slump to the ground, but not before I grabbed the sword and send it flying into his right shoulder, pinning him to it.

I was upon him, no mercy. The restraint to dip into his mind and completely eradicate it until his head exploded was overwhelming. But I needed to control myself.

I grabbed his chin, and lifted his face. "I know you can hear me, you are not dead, yet anyway," I told him.

He coughed weakly and blood dripped from his mouth. "What do you want Beleren? I'm a beast aren't I? Why not put the beast out of his misery?"

"That is a waste of life, but listen, and listen well. This is the once chance, the one ounce of mercy you will receive. You had best take it. You will be taken to the Selensynian Guild to be healed, and they will help you. After you have recuperated, you will be free to leave the city and ALL will be forgiven, and none shall pursue you. However, if you decline this or decide that this business with Liliana Vess is not over; you, whatever family you have and where you call home will burn. I will go into your thoughts and crush your mind until it explodes from pressure, I will destroy all that you love and make you watch as their brains are turned to mush and their minds wiped until you all are hollow shells. Your life, spark and everything you hold dear will be wiped away in my storm, because that is what you have threatened to me. You take what is mine, I destroy everything. But, I don't want to do that, I don't want any more blood spilt than has already been."

Garruk looked at me, as if expecting something else. I reached up and took a piece of his hair and cloth, and stowed it in my pocket.

"What was that about?" he said weakly.

"A promise, to hold myself everything I just said. We are also going to get that curse lifted from you, and the Conclave can do that. What say you?"

He looked at me, the giant defeated by a small and frail man, but a man nonetheless.

"Fine," he said, and passed out. I pulled the sword out and sent it to the aether. I motioned to some of the Conclave members and to Emmandris and they quickly began sealing some of Garruk's wounds and began to move him away. I dropped my head, and went lax. Finally, there is that weight gone, and I lifted my head and breathed in the air. But, that didn't last long. An enraged shout came from the crowd and a single warrior came rushing to me. He wore red and green and the burning tree was proudly on his chest. Gruul. None of it worried me though. Not the rage in his eyes, or the sword brandished. Not the fact that he aimed directly for my chest. He wanted revenge. But he would not have it.

Time appeared to slow, and I caught his wrist and twisted it, snapping the arm and he dropped the dagger. I grabbed him by the throat and dropped him to the ground. I placed my hand on his forehead and dove into his mind, and overloaded his mind until gore, red, grey and a clear liquid burst onto my arm and face. A roar of shocked crept through the crowd.

I turned, covered in blood, sweat and gore. And met many of the faces of the crowd, some people had looks of joy or pleasure others had shock and anger. Some even had disgust. "This," I pointed to the dead Gruul member, "was a waste of life. Is this your wishes? For me to kill anyway? Do you want to kill me? Or do you want revenge for someone who wish to kill my family and take over your city? Or is the sport of killing something you want? This man did not have to die; the ignorance of you all is appalling. I don't question the Guild's or guildless' motives or how your guild is ran, but to attempt an attack on the Guildpact, to even think that you could have some sort of retribution for someone who wish to stomp the life out of the rest of the city? I care not for what you all may or may not think or how the guilds are ran or even if you supported Wildspeaker, but my job, my duty, is to maintain the peace among you bickering and sniveling children. The man this guild belonged to will have consequences, whether you sent him after me or he acted on his own, a threat on the Guildpact is the highest violation any can commit, and if you cannot control your members, then you shall suffer. Now, if none can respect my position or any have any other questions speak now, if not then close your mouths and leave. Disperse, or tell me your intentions, so I can snuff your rebellion now."

I opened my arms and waited. Nothing, no one moved or even attempted too.

"Then I take my leave," I said, making me off the field. The day was done. For now at least.

I only cared for one thing and that was to see my Lili. I picked up my cape as I left the field and quickly made my way up the cliff to her. There she was, beautiful and perfect. She looked so marvelous and there was this feeling of accomplishment in me, like I changed the outcome that this all could've went too. I prevented disaster, and the best part…the best part was I can still go home to Lili at night, and know she is safe.

She wasted no time in running to me and wrapping her arms around me and squeezing as tightly as possible. I returned the hug, lifting her off the floor in the biggest embrace I've probably ever given her. Our lips found each other's and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity but was only minutes. Never before have had I ever felt an emotion like this. It was perfect and I never wanted this to end.

I pulled away long enough to look into those big beautiful dark violet eyes, and the passion that was there. Her lips were anxious, and I knew exactly what words were creeping up in my throat.

"I love you, Liliana Vess," I told her.

"I love you, Jace Beleren," she said back.

We kissed and just held each other. No more will we have to look over our shoulders and fear what was coming.


End file.
